Welcome to LOVEMUFFIN
by Axis22
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and the gang have been 'invited' to partake in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. recruitment search and guess who shows up. Contains Ferbnessa and maybe other stuff later. Rated because I rated my other stories the same way
1. Chapter 1

**And now it's time for my newest installment in the series. Unfortunately what you get today is all that I will be able to give you for a long time, so sorry. This takes place the same day as the epilog of 'The Molecular Fuser'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(No one's POV)

It was another lovely day at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas and Ferb were explaining there latest idea of a gel that permanently keeps one's hair down to their friend Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving. "Okay so the only ingredient that we still need is-" Phineas was interrupted by Erick running into the back yard.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Erick shouted.

Every one turned to greet the brown/dark red haired boy "what did you do this time?" Baljeet asked with an annoyed tone.

Erick stopped to catch his breath then held up a letter "were being summoned this Friday for tryouts"

Phineas tilted his head in confusion "how exactly is that bad?" the red head asked.

Erick opened the letter and started reading it "Dear Erick Tribulationis-Factorem" Ferb let out a small giggle at Erick full name which earned him a glare from Erick "you, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and your minions have been recognized as potentially great evil scientists and are hereby 'invited' to tryout in this Friday's tryouts for" Erick paused and took a breath "The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments and Naughtiness. And by invited we mean required, and by tryouts we mean … well you will be competing against other people trying out and if you win then you will get an invitation to join The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments and Naughtiness and yes that also not really an invitation. Your team is required to bring 10 different inators/izers/whatevers along with a super henchman that does all your biding. Come to tryouts or we will find you and make you sorry. Your future rulers The League Of Villainous bla-bla-bla-bla-bla" Erick put down the letter and took a breath.

"That sounds totally cool!" Buford said with a smile.

"You do realize that there name is an acronym for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. right?" Baljeet asked.

Buford just stood there with a straight face for about 4 seconds before bursting into laughter, followed by Erick, then Django. "H-how income-Incompetent can you be if your evil organization is called Love Muffin?" Buford asked while trying to stop laughing.

Phineas grabbed to note and looked it over "so it's this Friday and it's mandatory? … I think we should try it" everyone (except Ferb) was shocked at what the red head said. "What? It's mandatory and Buford said that the name was silly, not to mention that Vanessa's father, who we met yesterday right before she got turned into a kid" he said that last part while looking at Ferb "is a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. so it's not like it's really something to be worried about." Phineas gave everyone a confident look.

Django scratched his head in confusion "how did you know that Vanessa's dad was a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?"

Phineas pointed to Ferb "Vanessa told me when I was with her at the mall last week before the-"

"We don't need to be reminded of that" Erick interrupted. "So two questions 1 what should we build for the tryouts and 2 should we invite anyone else?"

"Inators defiantly and I Izzy and the rest of the fireside girls aren't going to be in town for the week. Phineas answered.

Erick crossed his arms and gave Phineas a curious look "I understand why you want to build inators, but how exactly did you know that the fireside girls weren't in town for the week?"

Phineas averted his gaze and shoved his hands in his pockets "I went over to Izzy's house earlier today and her mom said something about a surprise trip for the fireside girls."

Erick gave Phineas an uncertain look "really?"

Phineas looked back to Erick "ya she left a note that said she would be out on a surprise trip for the fireside girls and wouldn't be back till the end of the week. Izzy's mom also said that she called up all the other mom's to check and they all got the exact same note"

Erick shrugged "okay I believe that. Let's get started on those inators then"

Phineas put on his signature smile then started drawing up some blueprints.

* * *

**Yay the first chapter is up … and I won't be able to post the next chapter for some time … ya I'm really sad about this.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I feel like I'm on a role (should I continue with another chapter of this after? … na)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I made my way to my layer without even the slightest of incidents today (this can only mean one thing). When I turned on the monitor Major Monogram greeted me with just what I expected "agent P we have a crises" I was right "as you know around this time of year the Members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. gather to recruit a new member, but as you don't know this time around they are trying to find a group of new blood for reasons that still allude us." I looked at the monitor, I hated stopping the new recruitment search but it happens every year, and the worst part about it is that the new recruits are actually competent and trying to prove themselves so they are a real hassle "unfortunately we don't know where the recruitment is taking place, but I do have good news" Monogram paused for a moment and got worried "which is also bad news, as it turns out … your owners have been invited to partake in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. tryouts so … I guess that's your way in"

I looked at the monitor in shock _'you can't be serious?'_ I thought.

"But I do have some actual good news" he continued "we will be able to send you in with some backup."

_'That's good I'm sure that Pinky and I will be able to put an end to this _year's recruitment' I thought

"Unfortunately do to the way that you will be sneaking in we are unable to pair with your usual partner Pinky the chiwawa " I was shocked to hear that Pinky wouldn't be able to help me so I gave Monogram a 'why look "well the thing is that Pinky's owner Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has disappeared and we can't send Pinky in under cover if his owner doesn't go with him" I gave a sigh of defeat Pinky was the best in the seasoned division of the O.W.C.A. and I know that they couldn't spare another from the veteran division (which was the division I was in). "And more unfortunately we will be sending you in with someone from the rookie division" now I was sure that I was doomed. How on earth was I supposed to stop a bunch of competent L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. recruits (while staying undercover mind you) with a rookie "actually we will be sending you in with three rookies" now I knew I was doomed. I would have to babysit three new recruits while stopping the new L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. blood.

_'If I somehow pull this off then they'd better give me some time off' _I thought to myself.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We were about to wrap up construction for the day so Ferb and I decided to do some last minute checks "Okay so we need to make 10 inators be this Friday and we only have 3 so far so tell me what we have"

Erick gave us the first test "I give you the pie-inator" there was an awkward silence as Erick reviled the inator.

Ferb and I looked to Baljeet and Buford to show off the second inator we built today. Baljeet pulled the tarp off as Buford announced it "I give you the wedge-inator" there was another awkward silence after Buford reveled the second inator.

Lastly we turned to Django with the third inator we built … or should I say rebuilt "really the rainbow-inator? Phineas are you feeling okay?"

_'I really need to get my mind off Izzy" _I thought to myself.

"Maybe we need to kick it up a notch?" Ferb asked.

"Yes yes we do." I responded.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2. Don't forget I do listen to requests. Oh and for anyone who wants to know the current day in story is Tuesday.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've changed my mind I will write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick … and I guess Connor**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I woke up the next day as always ready to seize the day. "Well oh brother of mine what Inators should we build today" there was a long silence as Ferb stared at me with a 'isn't it a little early to be thinking about this?' look "your right let's get some breakfast" we both changed out of our pajamas and slid down the hand rail into the living room then we walked into the kitchen to great our mother "good morning mom"

Our mom looked at us and gave a smile "oh good morning boys, what do you have planned for today?" she asked poring us each a bowl of fruity rainbow flakes.

Ferb and I each took a seat "oh were just going to be working on a project for this Friday" we didn't want our mom to know that Ferb and I were 'invited' to partake in tryouts for an evil organization, even if the organization was laughably incompetent.

"Well you boys have fun; I'm going to be out for most of the day running errands. Oh I almost forgot, Candace what do you have planned for today?" our mom looked over to our sister who was also siting at the table eating breakfast.

"Well seeing as I have yet to bust Phineas and Ferb and seeing as this is my first time in one of Axis21's stories I think I'll take a me-day"

I snapped my head up "Candace, don't break the fourth wall or you will be in trouble" I said hoping that Candace would realize her mistake.

Candace stood up and started walking toward the living room as our mother left the house "what's the worst he could do? He's probably to worn out from the three essays, the calc2 test, and the three chapters that he's already written today to actually do anything about it" just then Candace slipped on a banana that appeared out of nowhere and found herself sliding into the basement and accidently getting lacked in the sensory deprivation tank that our parents kept in the basement.

"So brother, what should we build for the tryouts in two days?" Ferb asked obviously trying not to incur the wrath of an unfairly over worked writer.

"I think that we should try to build some inators that actually do something" I said before taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie that appeared in my hand.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(An hour later)

Everyone had arrived at our house and it was time to get to work on the next inators "so now that we're all here let's get started" I stood there waiting for something to happen.

We were all probably standing there for a good two minutes before Erick finally spoke up "um … so what's the plan for today?"

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in "what? Oh sorry I guess I just … feel like something's missing" Erick quickly put his index finger on his nose, followed by Ferb, Buford, Django, and then Baljeet. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"Irving" Erick said ignoring my question "looks like you're the odd one out"

Irving looked a little confused for a second then fear came to his eyes "do I really have to? I'm not ready to die yet" Erick and Ferb nodded their heads.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Irving looked side to side in fear then with a quick breath did something that shook me to the core "hey Phineas, What'cha'doin'?"

"Irving, what the hell man!" I shouted in shock and fear.

Irving recoiled back in fear himself "sorry Phineas but you did say that something was missing so one of us had to say it"

I shivered "I think you just scared not only me but everyone reading this too" I shook my head to try to get the thought out of my head and continue with the days activates but it just wouldn't leave so I decided to just start by getting out yesterdays inators "Alright so we need inators that actually do something, any ideas?"

"We also need a super henchman remember?" Baljeet reminded me.

Erick took a step forward "I already have that taken care of"

"Really?" every one asked simultaneously.

Erick gave a nod "yup, his names Connor and boy is he something to be feared"

"That's cool and all but we still need to think of ideas for useful inators to add to the ones we already have" there was a long silence before it was finally broken by Djange

"What about something that keeps someone from moving?"

Ferb looked to Django "you mean like a stasis field?" Django just shrugged.

"Well alright then" I started "let's get started on our fourth inator"

As the day rolled by we came up with ideas for two more inators. I came up with a heat ray-inator, while Buford suggested a standard disintegrator. Once the inators were finished we moved them into our invention shed (a large container that rises out of the ground) and decided to call it a day. We said goodbye to our friends, let Candace out of the basement, and got ready for dinner. But something was still bothering me "hey Ferb?" Ferb looked toward me "do you think Izzy's having fun on her trip?"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I woke up in a cage with the strange feeling that someone had used my catchphrase "ugh what happened? The last thing I remember was going to the fireside girls club house for a last minute meeting then…" I looked around and noticed the rest of my troop was also caged "what's going on!?" I yelled hoping that someone would hear me.

"Ah so you're finally awake are you" a mysterious voce said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as a silhouette started to take shape.

"All I want is to win the competition this Friday and let just say that I need a little insurance"

"Who are you?" I couldn't make out the shape of the person talking but I knew that there was defiantly someone else there with him who looked slightly bulky.

"That's for you to find out chump"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! … I just realized that in addition to the inators that Phineas and Ferb still have to make I still need to think of inators for the other contestants … I'm taking suggestions.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I going to fast? No I'm still celebrating so it's alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

It was just another day in Danville and my brother, our friend's, and I were all focusing on the same thing, the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. recruitment tryout's tomorrow. "We could always take something from the vault for a day then put it back when were done" Erick suggested.

I shook my head "no we can't risk something from the vault falling into the wrong hands."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Baljeet screamed "Phineas is distracted, Erick's out of ideas, none of us can think of anything, we have to build four more inators, and the tryout's are tomarow"

My brother snapped out of his trance and turned to Baljeet "Wait … what?"

"My point exactly! How are we going to finish in time with no ideas" it was at that moment that our mother came into the back yard along with a young girl that took me a second to recognize.

"Boys, Charlene and I are going to our cooking class and she needs someone to look after her daughter so I was wondering I you boy's wouldn't mind if she spent the day with you?"

I quickly ran up to our mother "no problem at all we would love some extra company" I said almost too quickly.

She smiled "okay then, have fun" and with that our mom left the backyard and went to her cooking class.

"Hello again Vanessa" I greeted her with an outstretched hand.

"Hey Ferb" she sounded really unenthusiastic.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing just … none of my friends want to hang out with me anymore now that I'm a kid again" she sat down on the grass and wrapped her hands around her knees.

"You can't be serious?"

"It's true they think that now that I'm a kid again that … I don't really know myself they never really gave me a reason, they just said that they couldn't hang out with me anymore" Vanessa started to cry.

"Well then they probably weren't really your friends to begin with" I told her

"You really think so?" she asked starting to cheer up.

"Ya how old you look shouldn't be something that people judge you for, it's who you are on the inside that matters, and if they can't see that then they can just go-"

"FERB, LANGUAGE! Remember this is still rated T" Phineas shouted.

I instantly caught myself blushed in embarrassment as Vanessa stared and laughed "what's so funny?" I asked

She stopped laughing for a second and stared in my eyes "you Ferb, that's what's so funny" I gave her a confused look "you always know the right thing to say and just the right way to say it to" she stood up and gave me a hug "Thank you" I blushed.

"As sweet as this is, can we please get back to finishing the remaining four inators before tomorrow?" Baljeet asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Vanessa stopped hugging me and took a step back "wait Inators? Why are you guy's building inators?"

I let out a sigh and looked Vanessa in the eye with a guilty look "you see we've been 'invited' to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. recruitment tryouts and we have to build four inators by tomorrow to enter in the competition"

She gave me a small smile "the LO.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. tryouts? I think my dad is one of the judges there tomorrow"

"Cool" Phineas started "so does that mean that you'll be there tomorrow?"

"Ya I'll be there, I'm kinda looking forward to it now if you guys are going to be there."

Baljeet rolled his eyes "that's great and all but can we please get back to making the last four inators?" we all laughed at Baljeet's impatience.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I was at the O.W.C.A. building about to meet the recruits that I would be baby-sitting during tomorrows mission "Alright agent P" Monogram said "the firs agent that will be assisting you is the recently assigned Agent T" I froze.

_'Agent T as in Terry the turtle? What's he doing in the rooky division?' _I thought to myself.

"As you know in an alternate dimension Agent T was assigned at the same time as you, but in this dimension he was only assigned recently, at the beginning of summer to be precise" Agent T was introduced into the room by Carl "he was assigned to the same person, that being Baljeet so he is able to sneak in as a mindless pet like you"

_'So that explains why Agent T is a rooky, he was only assigned recently, and if my memory serves me well then Agent T is a master at stealth. But then … who are the other two agents'_

"Unfortunately we were unable to bring in the other two agent's today but they will be at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. recruitment tryouts, look for them, their names are Agent C and Agent WM"

I was confused to say the least _'there's no cat in the rooky division, and what kind of animal has two letters for his agent name?'_ I was worried, I had to work with two agent's that I haven't even heard of before, not to mention that I had no idea how experienced Agent T was in this dimension. The second didn't really worry me as much as the first but still this was going to be a rough day.

* * *

**And there you have it. Unfortunately I can't continue until I have some ideas for inators so this story has to stop here for today. If by Monday I don't have enough ideas then I will just continue with another story.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi there. Ya I know that I said that I would wait until I finished my other stories before returning to this one but I just felt that feeling of incompleteness. Whatever now let's go to Erick who has the ideas that every one sent me.**

**Erick: Okay the first idea for an inator is … … …**

**Me: Erick just read the paper.**

**Erick: Well … I just did.**

**Me: But you didn't say anything.**

**Erick: Ya that's kinda the point.**

**Me: … No one sent in a single idea for an inator?**

**Erick: Nope.**

**Me: … that's really depressing. … I guess I could just role with … I don't even know. Maybe I'll think of something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Today is the day the start of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. tryouts. We decided to do one final check before the truck got here to take our inators to the tryouts. "Okay now let's go over the inators that we built" I said to Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving.

Baljeet stepped forward and started with the inators that he would be responsible for "well … you put me in charge of the disintegrator-inator and the video-disrupt-inator"

"Okay good, now Buford"

Buford scratched his head "well the only one you put me in charge of was the wedge-inator"

"Of all the people here why did you put him in charge of the wedge-inator?" Baljeet asked.

"Because he likes it, now Erick, what do you have?"

"I'm in charge of the pie-inator, and the tracker-inator" we couldn't come up with many ideas for inators so Erick suggested we use his tracker and call it an inator.

"Alright Irving your turn"

"I just have the move-a-bunch-of-inators-inator"

"Good, Django?"

"You put me in charge of the stasis-field-inator"

"Okay I have our secret inator while Ferb has the rainbow-inator and the heat-ray-inator. Is that right?" everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then all we need is-"

"Hi guys what's up" I looked at who was walking in and noticed that Vanessa had come to visit us again.

"Oh hi Vanessa what brings you here?" I asked her.

"Well my dad said that he want me to meet the team that he invited to the tryouts … and I was wondering if you guy's needed any help"

"Sure, Ferb you don't mind if Vanessa helps you with your inators do you?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Phineas read my mind. I wanted some alone time with Vanessa now that she hangs out with us and if she's working with me then that would be easy. "Oh which reminds me, I need to pick up Connor, Ferb Vanessa do you two mind taking care of the pie-inator while I'm gone" Erick said. I looked at Erick with an angry glare. I didn't want more work, I wanted to spend time with Vanessa, but like a gentlemen I accepted. "Cool I won't be long, see you all at the auditions" He said running out the door. Great now I have to look after the pie-inator … WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE A PIE-INAYOR? Oh that's right we couldn't get any to replace it.

"Ferb are you okay?" Vanessa asked looking at me like I was about to go on a tantrum.

I cleared my head and grabbed her hand "I'm fine, please don't worry" she smiled and I got lost in her eyes.

"The truck is here!" I heard Phineas shout. I looked over to the truck and there was a man in white lab coat walking out to help us with the inators. "Irving warm up the move-a-bunch-of-inators-inator"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(At the auditions)

We made it to the auditions unscathed and before any of the other participants. "Okay I think this is our station" Phineas said directing us to a platform with our names on it "so it appears that in addition to showing off the inators we must also show off our super henchman … speaking of which does anyone know when Erick is going to get here?" no one answered "In any case in addition to that we must also show off our regular henchmen in a series of independent challenges, and show how evil we are, also in a series of challenges, so all in all I would say that this is going to be a long day" Phineas looked down and the smile disappeared from his face "I wish Isabella could be with us today" Phineas continued to look down until he realized what he just said "and the rest of the fireside girls to of course" I secretly laughed knowing about Phineas's crush on Isabella and how he's been unable to control his feelings for quite some time now.

I was about to make a systems check on the inators that Vanessa and I were put in charge of when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked over to see it was Vanessa "hey Ferb can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

I looked to the inators _'They can wait' _I thought. "Sure Vanessa, what is it?" she pulled me over to a hall that was a short distance away from where we were.

"Look Ferb I … I wanted to thank you for what you said yesterday, I was really sad about being a kid again and … I'm kinda glad now seeing as I get to hang out with all of you and … I wanted to say … thank you for being there for me when I got changed into a kid"

I wrapped my hand around her neck and pulled her closer "Vanessa I will always be there for you no matter what you look like or how old you are"

"Really?" she said as she opened her eyes a bit more.

"Always Vanessa" she smiled even more as she almost started to cry. I decided that this was my chance so I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "Vanessa … I love you"

* * *

**End of chapter. I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but if you want to read the rest than I will need ideas for inators. That's right; I'm holding the rest of this story hostage until at least (in total) 18 ideas for inators are given to me via reviews or PM. I know this might sound evil but to be honest … this is a story about an evil organization and it wouldn't be complete without something being held for ransom.**

**R&R (or you won't get the next chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back with this story because I found a way to create inators. Now I bet all of you thought that I was not coming back to this story but in truth I've been waiting to get back to this story ever since the last chapter. But I digress, to the revews.**

**Guest: Okay, thank you for the idea on an inator but I don't think I will use it, thanks anyway.**

**Guest: … is this the same person?**

**sophie-1597: Oh this is the same person … thank you but I have other ideas for inators, and the next chapter is happening now.**

**14AmyChan: Ya … that was me trying to get people to give me ideas for inators but apparently it didn't work.**

**Einstien: like I said thank you but I will … actually I might use that one.**

**Guest: Ha ha ha, really? I actually might consider that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor. (I will not place clam to any others because A. some are extras and B. I don't know if the others have already been made yet)**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

After what felt like 29 days of standing here waiting for Vanessa's response I finally realized that her silence and almost horrified look meant that she didn't like me back "I'm sorry Vanessa … I'll just-"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"Does anyone know where Ferb is? We need to get started with the henchmen events" Django, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving just gave me a 'I don't know' look "great, that means that I will have to handle the coaching myself" Just then Erick came running to our platform.

"Sorry I'm late, Connor had to be fed and let me just say that he needs a lot of food"

I sighed "okay then where is 'Connor, and how does he compare to the Connor in Axis21's other story?"

Erick took a few deep breaths "he's in the loading dock and … more intelligent and more friendly? Not to mention that he's not human so … there's that" Erick took a few seconds to look around "has anyone seen Ferb?" everyone shook their heads.

I sighed "then it looks like I'll have to handle the inators that he was supposed to take care of. Erick can you handle the coaching for the henchmen competition?"

"Sure, there are four of them right?"

"Five counting the supper henchmen competition, after the evil competition"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I swear it like the competition was decided after looking at all the henchmen; there was a tough henchmen competition, an intelligent henchmen competition, an anointing henchmen competition, and a surprise competition. Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, and I made our way over to the 'arena' which looked an awful lot like an empty pool "so the first event is to show your toughness … oh I wonder who we should pick for that one?" I asked sarcastically.

Buford walked down the stairs and into the 'arena' "so what do I have to do?" he asked.

I read over the rules "you have to … out tough … your opponents"

Baljeet, Irving, and Django looked at me confused "what does that mean?" Baljeet asked.

Buford smiled "piece of cake"

"Um … Erick?" Irving started "how exactly are these competitions rated?"

"See the audience?" I asked motioning to the audience that no one seemed to notice before now "after each event they vote on who they thought was the best, there are four teams today so they will decide based on whoever can out tough the other teams" and with that the other combatants entered the arena, the first was this huge guy with muscle on his muscle, the next was a fat man with a look of boredom on his face, and the last was … "hey Irving, who's the guy that looks like Buford with an inverted color scheme?"

Irving looked up from his camera "Oh I believe that's Buforb"

I did a double take "I'm sorry who?"

"Buforb, you know the guy that looks and acts a lot like Buford but is evil, or to put it in a more accurate way he's the anti-Buford"

I stood there and stared at Irving with a 'you can't be serious' look "someone made an anti-Buford?"

Irving shrugged "I don't know, Axis21 thought it would be cool to use anti-characters but didn't know if someone already made an anti-Buford so he just made it up himself and didn't claim ownership to it in case someone else already had it"

I blinked a few times "you mean to tell me that Thaddeus and Thor are going to be in this competition?"

Irving shrugged "I don't know"

I blinked a few times "hey are you voiced by the same guy who does Fixit Felix Jr.?"

"Huh"

"Oh look the events about to start" I said as the four combatants moved into the arena. The mach started with the big muscle guy roaring at the top of his lungs, Buford and … Buforb Just stood there and looked unimpressed while the other guy ran for his life, "well that's one down" I said continuing to watch the competition. Buford gave the guy one death stair and he went running for his life.

Buford turned to Buforb "looks like it's just you and me tiny" Buford said mockingly.

"Buforb big and mean is not tinny and you like weak" Buforb said.

I just stared with a blank face "wow … that was nowhere near a complete thought"

"That's what I thought" Irving said.

"Be quiet Felix"

"Who's Felix?"

"Common Buford! You can take this guy easy!" without another thought Buforb charged at Buford, only for Buford to sidestep him and give him the wedge of a life time.

"DAD BRO DAD BRO" Buforb shouted as Buford pulled on his underwear

"Did he just say uncle?" I asked no one in particular.

Just then the announcer came on "and look at those fingers fly" there was a constant clicking sound from the audience as they voted, a few moments passed and the score was shown with us in the lead "and it looks like team PFE is in the lead, followed closely by team TTA, in third place is team IDK, and bringing up the rear is team WC. Now it looks like our second event is almost ready so let's get those henchmen ready for round two!"

The second round would be the intelligent henchmen competition and guess who we chose for that one "I am ready for this!" Baljeet shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"So who do you suppose the anti-Baljeet is?" I asked Buford. Buford pointed at the section where the henchmen for team TTA were coming from and sure enough there was someone that would fit … "hold on a second, that's not an anti-Baljeet, that's an Adonis" I said as I watched a guy with … I actually don't want to describe it, but he was taller, better dressed, defiantly not weak, and actually made me have to run to the bathroom to throw up.

The announcer came on again "I'm sorry Beljeet but the rules say that to partake in these events you must be wearing a shirt" ya there was that to.

By the time I got back from the bathroom Beljeet had returned to his corner and put on a shirt (thank god) and the competition was about to begin "how does that guy function as Baljeet's opposite?" Django asked.

Buford turned to Django "think about it, someone who is the opposite of Baljeet, yet still has a similar skill setting"

"Well at least we know that Baljeet is smarter than this wanabe right?" Irving asked.

The announcer came on again "and as we all know an intelligent henchman is one who knows how to attract ladies"

"WHAT THE ####" I shouted "were screwed, Baljeet doesn't know the first thing about getting a woman's attention"

"Well look at the competition" Buford said, I did and one was an old man somewhere in his 80s … or something, and the other was … a middle aged man with a 3DS in his hands and a shirt with 'I love video games' on it.

"Maybe we'll get second" a few moments later some ladies were released into the arena and one smile from Beljeet later and the competition was over "well we did get second but …"

"We only get one point" Django finished.

I shook my head "okay we need to really kick it up a notch for the next two competitions, Irving, Django, ready?" both nodded as the bell rang singling half time "okay … lets head back to the inators and see if Ferb and Vanessa are back yet." We all walked back to our platform (and to further describe it the platform was surrounded by a wall so no one could look in) and found Phineas still working on the inators.

Phineas looked over to us "So how'd it go?" he asked in his usual enthusiastic voice

"Well …" I started "we are in second"

"Well that's good" he continued working "you guys haven't seen Ferb and Vanessa by any chance have you?" as if on cue Ferb and Vanessa walked over to our platform hand in hand.

"Sorry we were gone for so long guys" Vanessa said as the two of them walked on to the platform.

At the moment though all eyes were on Ferb and everyone except Phineas was left speechless "hey Ferb, why is your face covered in lipstick?"

* * *

**Chapter over, yay! And now let me ask one question, has anyone ever seen anti-characters for Buford and Baljeet? I have been looking all over and I could not find hide nor hair of anything. I will not clam to own them in the event that someone else already owns them but I have seen an anti-character for Isabella but she does belong to someone else and I don't know the process for using someone else's OC. I can work without her (and plan to) but if you really want to see her then tell so and tell me what I should do to not get in trouble for using her**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I should be focused on completing one of my other stories but I just work with my inspiration so please don't be angry with me. But in any case here is the newest chapter of this story.**

**Skypan: … I have no idea what you said in that first line, I looked it up, and congrats.**

**DizzyPirate: glad to see you're enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick. (still not sure about the others)**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Everyone was still staring at Ferb and Vanessa like they knew what happened (I also saw Buford give Erick a $20 bill … what was that about?). I shook my head "Ferb, clean yourself up, we have to get ready for the next set of competitions" I looked over to Erick "we're in second right now right?"

Erick averted his gaze and looked toward the inators "ya but … first place has a pretty steep lead on us"

"Alright then, we still have two more competitions in the henchmen category, what are they?"

Irving looked down at the clipboard he was carrying "there's the annoying henchman and the surprise competition"

"Well that's in the bag then" Erick started "no one is more annoying than Irving"

"I'm right here Erick" Irving said with a scowl.

"Oh I know" there was an awkward silence.

"O-kay then" I started "Erick how long before the next competition starts?"

Erick looked up "about … five minutes"

"Alright then, Erick, you take Irving and Django and get ready for the next competition, Ferb, you and I will-" I froze when I turned around to see Ferb and Vanessa making out _'so that's why he has lipstick all over his face' _I shook my head "um … Ferb?" both Ferb and Vanessa turned to look at me "… um … you and Vanessa … stay here and … watch the inators while … everyone else goes to the next competition … or do you want to-"

"No that's fine" Vanessa said.

The rest of us walked over to the arena "could this day get any weirder?"

Erick looked at me and smiled "you have no idea"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

The next competition was about to start and Irving was already on his way to the arena "don't worry Irving, just be yourself" I shouted at him. As the other combatants entered the arena things started to look … promising. The first one was … for lack of a better term a nerd, the second one was … more or less the same thing, and the anti-Irving was … a monkey "well it fits" I said.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Phineas had left me with Vanessa to watch over the inators but seeing as Phineas had already gone over the full systems check for them I could tell what he was really planning, he had left Vanessa and me alone just so that we could spend time together, and let me tell you it was defiantly working, Vanessa was on my lap with one of her hands around my neck with the other slowly walking its way up my chest "so Ferb, What's your full name?" Vanessa asked.

I was about to answer her when Dr.D came running to our platform, causing Vanessa to quickly make her way to a proper sitting position. "Vanessa! I've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?"

"I-I was … here … with Ferb" she said trying to not attract attention to the fact that she was sitting on my lap only a few seconds ago.

Dr.D looked at us for a few seconds then shrugged "oh well, as long as you're safe, I heard a rumor about a team planning to blackmail another team by using a hostage and seeing as you are so close to these guys I wanted to make sure that you were alright"

Vanessa playfully rolled her eyes "dad I'm a grown … oh that's right" she crossed her arms and brought her knees to her chest, seeing this I wrapped my arm around her which made her smile and rest her head on my shoulder "thanks Ferb"

"Oh speaking of which, Ferb how old are you?" I looked at Dr.D confused "remember the inator made Vanessa the same age as you … right down to a difference of no more than two minutes actually so when's your birthday?"

I froze for a second _'so Vanessa and I now have the same birthday?' _I blinked twice "thirteen last April"

There was a silence before Vanessa finally spoke "so does that mean that I go a whole year without a birthday party?"

I patted her on the back "Phineas and I will throw you one later this week" she hugged me as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Okay then, I need to get back to judging" Dr.D walked away as we waved.

As soon as he was out of sight Vanessa pushed me to the ground "so where were we?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was watching as Irving walked up the stairs defeated "how do you lose to a monkey?" Erick asked a very depressed Irving.

I sighed "look it doesn't matter how Felix – I mean Irving lost to the monkey but how we are going to proceed from here"

Erick took a deep breath "Phineas is right we need to get ready for the next event, Django, ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Django made his way into the arena along with two guys' that looked like they belonged in a circus and someone that looked like Django only … darker … and female.

"And that would be?" I asked Irving.

Irving took a few moments to look at his clipboard "that would be … Djonga"

Erick looked at Irving confused "the anti-Django is a girl?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged as the announcer came back on "and the surprise event will be determined by our random wheel generator" a wheel with a bunch of question marks was brought into the arena and spun "and our mystery event is …" everyone looked closely at the wheel "lying!"

Erick walked over to a wall and started banging his head on it. I walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder "what's wrong?"

He slowly turned his head to look at me "hippies aren't allowed to lie"

I froze "that's going to be a problem then isn't it?"

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I bet a lot of you are asking how Irving lost to a monkey and let me tell you that I really don't know myself. But in any case I hope you like it and continue reading this story.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? No not Santa, it's me! I have returned with this story after a long time of procrastinating and wanting to finish my other story (the story in question isn't even finished). But that's all behind us now and I'm continuing with my storyline involving … I still don't have a name for this story line yet do I? But I digress, let's get to the reviews.**

**Skypan: *looks in back of self to make sure self is not being watched***

**Rockztar: Sorry I was otherwise ocupide but here is the next chapter.**

**Guest: Really? You were born in April?**

**Ebok95: She's been kidnapped along with the rest of the fireside girls but we don't know who did the kidnapping yet.**

** 1: Yes I am still working on this story and like I said before Isabella has been kidnapped.**

**Guest: Are you referring to this one or the next one?**

**Einstien: Unfortunately I cant turn Irving into a monkey, I'm not sure yet, and no you are not asking to many questions.**

**Guest: NOW**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick … you know what I'm going to risk it and say that I own Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, and Beljeet.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I looked at the arena feeling an unusual amount of worry, "do you think Django has a chance?" I ask Irving.

Irving shrugged, "well like Erick said he's not allowed to lie and that's the competition so by definition … he doesn't have a chance."

I sighed, "well looks like we'll be going to have to work extra hard to win the next competition" I turned back to Irving, "so haw is this competition run?"

"Single elimination"

I looked back to Django who was being hooked up to a polygraph, "I wounder what question they're going to ask?"

* * *

(Django's POV)

I looked at the other contestants as they were getting sicked up for the competition … or at least two of them were. The girl that was siting across from me was simple siting there with her hands folded, she looked a lot like me except she wore all black and … was female … why is my anti-person a girl? "you're not concerned about the upcoming competition?" I asked her

She glared at me, "lying is a simple fact of life, this competition will be a walk in the park for me"

I frowned, "but it's almost impossible to fool a polygraph isn't it?"

She glared at me some more, "why must you ask so many questions?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation"

"Well don't" she hissed.

I was hurt, here I am with a person that's supposed to my opposite and she decides to be antisocial on me, "well if you don't want to be friends then you should have just said something"

Her face turned red and she had a look of surprise, "I didn't say anything about being friends so why do you assume that I want to or don't want to"

I scratched my head, "your confusing me"

she looked away and the announcer came on, "now remember contestants; this is an elimination competition, the first time you're caught lying you will be eliminated, that's not to say you cant tell the truth if the answer's not to embarrassing"

_'Well that's good, I wont be disqualified for telling the truth, would have thrown the competition if I wasn't able to'_

"First question: what do you think of your master?"

I looked at the first person who was asked, he smiled, "well he's a fine man, never committed a crime in his life" everyone looked at the screen waiting for it to give the results and everyone laughed when it came up false.

"Oh disqualified" the announcer said. The next guy up was the next lowest on the chain and he didn't do so well ether. Then it was my turn.

"I guess I could say that hes a good man … well two of them anyway the third is really annoying" everyone looked at the screen to see it come up true. There were some silent laughed and some groans but the real surprise was Djonga's face turning red.

The question turned to Djonga, she looked at the screen and laughed, "my master is a mastermind, he foresaw this event and chose me specifically because he knew I would be exceptional at it" the screen read true and the announcer were surprised at the lack of people left in the competition.

"Next question: what is your guilty pleasure?"

I thought to myself for a moment, "I don't really have one" the screen read true and everyone's attention was turned to Djonga.

She leered at me, "I don't have one either" the screen read true again and the announcer went on to the next question.

The questions continued for a while until the announcer declared half time, "we are sorry for the inconvenience but we have run out of questions and must take a break to think up some more"

I shrugged and walked up to Erick, Phineas, Irving, Baljeet, and Buford, "Django" Erick started, "I cant believe that you're actually winning a competition of lies"

I shrugged again, "well it's not that hard when all you have to do is tell the truth"

"Well it would be harder if you actually had some secrets to hide" Buford started, "but you're the cleanest kid I've ever known"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, "ya I guess that's true"

Just then Ferb and Vanessa came to the area where we were congregated, "Django I saw it all on the big screen and I cant believe it" Vanessa said as they got to the platform.

I continued to scratch the back of my head, "ya I guess I'm really something when it comes to this competition aren't I?"

Vanessa and Ferb looked confused, "Django... that's not what I'm talking about" Vanessa said

I looked at her confused "then what are you talking about?"

"You mean you really didn't see it?" Ferb asked.

I tilted my head in confusion. I was going to ask what they saw but I was spun around by Djonga, "look here kid" she said as she glared at me no more that two inches away from my face, "I'm not going to lose to you no mater how good you are at lying. The upcoming questions are about personal stuff and I'm willing to bet that you wont last one question"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I asked with a sad face.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS … never mind" she walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked the fellow members of my team.

Vanessa and Ferb face palmed, Phineas had a confused look on his face, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving had a confused and shocked look on there faces, and Erick's face was just shock. I walked back to the arena and got suited up for the next round.

"Seeing that the remaining two combatants are teenagers we will ask questions that will relate to there personal lives. First question: who is the person you are currently in love with"

I froze, it was the one question that I didn't want them to ask. I didn't want all my friends knowing her name, they would make fun of me for the rest of my life. _'I have no choice, I cant lie and I will just have to live with the teasing' _I took a deep breath and looked around, _'she's not here so that's something' _"I'm currently in love with … Adyson Sweetwater" there was a silence as the screen read true. I looked back to my friends to see only Buford trying to hold back his laughter, _'wounder what that's all about?'_

I looked at Djonga and saw … shock? The shock only lasted for a moment and was quickly replaced by that anger that I have seen so much on her, "I'm not in love with anyone" she said with confidence. Everyone looked at the screen and got surprised when it read false.

I was shocked, I know Djonga … kinda from school … kinda. We never had a class together and I only saw her in the hall once a month, _'I didn't know that she had a crush on any... oh' _I relized what Vanessa and Ferb saw during the first round, what Erick, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving saw during half time, what Phineas neglected to see, Djonga … my opposite … had a crush on me

* * *

**Miiiiiind flip. Who saw that coming? Ya I kinda had this chapter designed the day after the last one but never got around to actual typing it. Sorry. In any case I hope you all continue to read this story and I look forwarded to all the flames that I will get due to Djonga but truth be told it's supposed to be for future ideas. Oh I almost forgot, guess what; right when I was typing the part about Django revealing that he was in love with Adyson a sick thought crossed my mind, the idea for me to write Isabella's name instead of Adyson's. I eventually decided that although funny, it didn't fit with Django's charicter**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back (I'm really getting tired of saying that) and ready to write up the next chapter. IMPORTANT: has everyone who is reading this story read the stories leading up to this one? Please remember that this story is the third installment of a storyline that has yet to be named. The first one was the love ray and the second was the molecular fuser. Both can be found on my profile page. Somethings might be a little confusing like Vanessa being a kid or Phineas finding out that he does love Isabella (that did happen at one point … but I don't remember). There is also a conversation or two that refer to the past stories (there is one in this chapter hence the important). They are good stories and if you haven't already I recommend reading them.**

**Skypan: I don't know what you're referring too but I will lock back later and check.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes it is.**

**Rockztar: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey (everyone owns a monkey of some sort), Buforb, and Beljeet.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We were on our way back to our station to get ready for the next event's, those being the evil competition. "I wounder what kind of event's will be in the evil competition?" I asked as we walked.

"I remember my dad saying something along the lines of there being four events, the first three are independent and the last one is a group thing" Vanessa said.

"And our standings?"

Felix … I mean Irving looked at his clipboard, "we're currently tied with team TTA who recently changed there name to TTM"

Erick froze, "TTM? You sure?" Irving nodded. Erick looked away and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Something the matter?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "It's nothing"

I looked at him curiously for a moment then shook my head, "well in any case we should be deciding which of us should do what competition, right?"

Erick shook his head, "we don't know what the competition is going to be until it starts, till then we're in the dark"

"Or we could always go and 'persuade' one of the judges to give us the information" Vanessa said with a sinister smile.

I let out a chuckle, "I don't think that a judge is just going to hive us the information" I saw everyone else simultaneously face palm, "what?"

Erick shook his head, "never mind Phineas. Ferb, Vanessa, you two mind 'persuading' one of the judges?"

"Sure" Vanessa said as she grabbed Ferb's arm and pulled him away.

Moment's later the rest of us arrived at our station to see it surprisingly untouched, "you know for a contest of evil there is a surprising lack of sabotage going on" there was an awkward moment of silence, "Django" I said trying to break the silence, "you've been rather quiet since the competition. What's eating you?"

He looked up at me, "what do you think?"

Erick sighed, "look Django, if there's something that you need to tell us-"

"I don't like her like that" Django interrupted.

"Which her?" Buford asked mockingly.

"Who do you think Buford?"

Erick face palmed, "Look if you need to talk about it-"

"All I need is ..." Django sighed, "I have no idea"

Buford walked over to one of the naboring stations and came back with some chairs, "well then let's talk about it"

We all took a seat and looked at Django, "well … I do love Adyson like I said but … this whole thing with another girl actually liking me is ..."

"Kinda troublesome?" Erick asked.

Django nodded, "the thing is … I don't know if Adyson even … likes me back and I don't really know if I like Djonga"

"Well here's a solution" Buford started, "why don't you just rob the vault and take that love ray contraption that Erick made and zap Adyson with it?"

I was quickly filled with fear "we are not taking that device out again, it almost got sevral of us killed, not to mention I don't think I want to see Adyson under the effects of the love ray again, I barely got out of it the first time"

Erick playfully role his eyes, "from what I heard you and Isabella went through quite the experience after Django dragged Adyson away"

I felt a mixture of embarrassment, humiliation, and pain, "I was restrained" I looked from side to side thinking of a way out of this conversation, "it was your invention Erick, and weren't we talking about Django and his predicament?"

"I would think that your predicament would be similar to Django's would it not?"

I felt an exposed sensation, "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA!" Everyone looked at me then slowly busted into laughter, "what?" It took me a moment to realize that my hand was currently scratching my ear, _'oh … darn'_

Erick was the first to come out of his laughter, "you are really … love … Isabella?" he said taking a few breaths in between.

I looked away, "ya so what? I mean it's not like she likes me back or anything" all the laughing stopped, "what happened?"

I looked around at everyone's faces wondering what happened. Before I could ask however Ferb and Vanessa returned, "okay everyone, the event's are as follows … what happened here?" Vanessa asked looking at the circle of chairs and the semi-shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself" I said.

"Whatever, the first event is test of wits, they give you a scenario and you have to come up with a solution"

I smiled, "looks like I'll be heading off the first event then" there was no dispute.

"The second event is an evil laugh competition, which Ferb has already volunteered to partake in. And the last event is a test of tolerance, whoever can go the longest without getting mad" everyone looked at Erick.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" he asked.

Vanessa looked confused, "I don't get it. What's cheating?"

Ferb turned to Vanessa "Erick has this condition where he is unable to experience full on anger without an extreme stimulus"

"Oh"

"Well the events are starting soon and we should probably get going to the secondary arena" at that moment Perry came (**A.N. Do animals walk or crawl?**) walking up to us, "oh there you are Perry"

A moment an orange turtle also came walking up to us, "oh there you are Terry" Baljeet said as he picked up the turtle.

* * *

**I know I know, this chapter was small and lackluster, I'm sorry. I cant really promise that the next one will be any better but I can promise that I will write it at some point … next week … sorry. I say this because there is only one more posting day left in the week and that is reserved for my story 'the light within the darkness' speaking of which I should really get working on the next chapter … do people know that I've already started that story? I feel that a lot more people were looking forwarded to it then people are reading it.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said I would post a chapter last week but cut me some slack, I just finished my most popular story and now I need to finish this one because my mind is pumping out ideas for the sequel, now I know that makes some people think that I'm not going to achieve Phinabella (or is it Phinbella?) in this story but all I can say is … SPOILER ALERT:you are probably right. This story was meant to get Ferb and Vanessa together so I never considered achieving Phinabella (or Phinbella) in this story. I might decide later that I will put it in or I might keep it out so that … (mind going through idea) … okay so I will not be acheeving Phinabella (or Phinbella) in this story but I might in the next one. Well I just read the previous chapter and realized that what I have here is completely in-continuitious with this chapter so I have to rewrite this one delaying it's showing by a day. In other news my next story is about to go into the incubator, now I know that you're all hoping that I announce it right here right now but I cant give it away until this Sunday when I officially close the poll. But I can tell you which one is in first. The current leading for what story I should do next is (drum roll) the chromosome swapper. I will still take votes so there is still time to change the outcome of the poll but I will turn it to blind pick to keep up the suspense. I can also tell you that High school life is in second by one vote (that's right only one vote to change the turn of the poll). I will break ties.**

**Skypan: I don't like math that much.**

**14AmyChan: Well … **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey (everyone owns a monkey of some sort), Buforb, and Beljeet.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We all looked curiously at Baljeet, "you have a pet?" Erick asked.

Baljeet glared at Erick, "of course I have a pet. What you think I am not responsible enough?"

Erick shook his head, "no I just didn't think you would … want … a pet"

Baljeet sighed, "I was feeling left out because everyone else had a pet and I did not"

There was silence, "anyway" I said trying to change the subject, "shall we be moving to the arena?"

Everyone continued to stare into space for a moment then we just continued walking. A few minutes later we reached where the arena was supposed to be and found that the only thing that was there was a room. "what's up with this?" Erick asked.

Irving took out the instructions and started reading, "apparently the arena is below us and in this room is a television screen and an elevator to the arena so that we don't know who is on the other teams"

"Well that kinda makes sense" I said as I opened the door, "they don't want people to choose there competitor based solely on who is on the other team"

We all stepped in to the room and saw a couch, a plasma screen T.V., and an elevator off to the side.

Ferb and Vanessa took seats on the couch, "so Phineas ready for the first competition?" Vanessa asked.

I looked at the elevator halfheartedly, "I guess so"

I walked over to the elevator and stepped in, "Oh Phineas one more thing before you go" Erick said, "remember this is an evil competition so you have to think like an evil scientist" I nodded and the elevator proceed to go down.

When it got to about half way it stopped and our section was marked ready. I waited patiently for the rest of the teams to get ready while trying to think over something that was on my mind all day, _'why do I have the feeling that Izzy's in danger?'_

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

My troop and I had long since been moved from our cages and were now in a sort of prison, we were all in a separate cell and none of us had gotten a good look at the people who took us. There four cells on each wall and a door to the far right. I was in the inner right cell with Ginger to my right, Gretchen to my left, and Adyson to my far left. On the opposite wall was starting from my right was Katie, Holly, and Milly, the far left cell was empty, "what do you think they want with us?" Ginger asked from the cell next to me.

"I think whoever captured us wants to use us as blackmail or something" I said.

I heard Ginger start to cry and Gretchen start to speak, "well who do you think there trying to blackmail?"

"Oh who do you think pants" Adyson said, "there obviously trying to get the upper hand on Phineas and Ferb"

"But then why do they need all of us?" Katie asked.

Just then I heard a voice come from the door, "we have one definite love interest that's a start right?"

_'Love interest?' _I thought, _'why do they want us for that? Isn't having us enough to make Phineas and Ferb forfeit or through the competition?'_

I heard another voice, this one was annoying yet somehow familiar, "that's only one for one of the henchmen, it's not enough to make them hurt"

"But it is enough to help us win right?" the first voice said.

"We need to make at least one of the leaders hurt otherwise it's not worth it"

"Then that's going to be a problem"

"I know. We know that from his little outburst that we overheard earlier that Phineas doesn't have feelings for that Isabella person"

I felt me heart stop, _'Phineas doesn't have feelings for me?'_

"There still close we might be able to make him hurt using her" The first voice said.

"I know but I want a definite hit"

"There's always Ferb's girlfriend Vanessa"

There was a moment of silence, "Vanessa is the daughter of one of the top members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Kidnapping her would invoke his ire … What about Erick, is he in love with any of them?"

Just then I heard another voice, this one had a slight Canadian accent to it, "oh just let me look at them and I'll be able to tell you in no time at all"

There was another short moment of silence before the annoying voice spoke again, "okay Michi take a look"

Moments later the door to the far right opened and a relatively tall boy with blond hair and a twisted smile walked into the room, "so, which one of you is the ignorant chick that Erick fell in love with?" he said while fiddling with his hands.

None of us talked, on top of that no one here actually knew for sure if Erick actually fell in love. "what makes you think that Erick actually loves any of us?" Adyson hissed.

The creep looked over to Adyson's cell and smiled more creeping most of us out, "oh I know Erick and although I don't know for sure if it's one of you that he's fallen for" he skimmed over the rest of the cells stopping at Katie's, "I'd recognize his type any where" he walked over to Katie's cell, "not to mention his craftsmanship" I froze in fear; Katie was still wearing the hoodie Erick made for her, "Buforb" Michi called moments later, I guy who looked exactly like Buford with an inverted color scheme came wobbling into the room.

"What want of you?" the brute asked.

"I want you to retrieve that girl's hoodie for me"

The creepy Buford person reached into the cell and tried to grad Katie but Katie stepped back out of his reach in fear, "why you no candle?" everyone in the room (including Michi) looked at the bruit confused, "all want is yellow trash" Katie's eyes widened at Buforb's comment.

"This isn't trash you lumbering idiot" Katie grabbed the brute 's arm, pushed him back, and then pulled on his arm so hard that Buforb slammed into the bars then fell to the ground motionless.

"HA, just like I said, Erick's type" Michi looked over to the door, "Thaddeus we have a winner!"

_'Thaddeus?' _I thought, _'no way'_

Just then as if to prove me wrong Thaddeus walked into the room, "that's good to hear, now you shouldn't have a problem beating Erick in the tolerance combatants" Thaddeus smiled evilly at Katie's cell, "let's set her up"

"No no no, bad idea. We do not want to let her out of that cell yet"

Thaddeus looked at the unconscious Buforb, "we just need to make a few precautions and it should be fine"

Michi looked at Buforb, "oh that? I don't mean that it's a bad idea because she'll escape or anything. I mean it's a bad idea because it's a wast"

Thaddeus looked at Michi, "you mean you can get under his skin without the help of a hostage?"

Michi laughed, "you say that like it's difficult"

* * *

**So who guessed it was Thaddeus? Anyone? Well in any case happy valentines day to everyone who celebrates it and thank you to everyone who reads my stories. ****Also I need to know something really important, I want to use the Isabella counterpart in this story … but there is already one and I don't own the rights to her. Now what I''m asking is what's the name of the author who does own her and do I have to ask permission first or is it okay as long as I say who owns it in the disclaimer? I will not be continuing with this story until the question is answered, sorry but if I can use her then she will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow … it's been a long time sense I last updated this story hasn't it? Well I hope to be able to update some more after next week but I probably wont. In other news, I just came up with an idea for an Isabella lookalike so I will not be using one that is owned by someone else. I am saying this now, I know about the other Isabella lookalike and I am not copying her to my knowledge, I made this one completely from scratch. I am making this because I need a lookalike for every main character for this story. Oh, and I made a mistake in the last chapter, Michi does not have a Canadian accent, he has an insane accent, I always get those two mixed up.**

**14AmyChan: Well I decided to make my own but thank you anyway.**

**Chrissytutu: Michi … yeah … I don't want to talk about him.**

**Einstien: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, the Isabella lookalike that I will reveal later, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

The elevator continued downward as I took a few breaths, for some reason, even though I was about to go up against pro problem solvers, and for some reason I couldn't stop worrying about Izzy. I shook my head and took another deep breath. The door opened and I stepped into the arena.

I took a look around and only saw one other person in the arena. I couldn't make it out because he was wearing a clock but I had the feeling I knew him from somewhere.

"Alright everyone." The announcer started. "This next competition is going to be in duel mode, meaning you will be going up against someone else. The winner will receive twenty bonus point. The two who are in the lead will go first giving the under dogs a chance to get a grip on what the questions will be like although the questions will be changed for the next round."

My opponent took his clock and threw it off to reveal his face. "Thaddeus?" I said as I got a good look at him, "Thaddeus! How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you last."

"Can it chump." He said as he took a step forward. "I'm going to prove once and for all that I'm better than you."

"You still on about that?" I asked.

He leered at me. "I'm going to make this sting. Even if it's not you that gets stung."

I looked at him curiously then the announcer came back on. "There will be five scenarios and you have to give a solution to each of them, we will flip a coin to see who goes first and from there whoever got the lower score will go first in the second round."

I looked at Thaddeus and smiled. "You can go first, I don't mind."

There was some silence before the announcer came back on, "Looks like we have a confident contender. Very well, Thaddeus. Give a default method for taking over the try-state-area."

Thaddeus smiled and crossed his hands. "Simple, use a serious of quakes to frighten the people into submitting to me."

"Okay then, Phineas, your turn."

I thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect solution. "Bacon." Everyone looked at me confused so I decided to explain, "No one can resist the power of bacon, and if you add a super flavor serum to it then people will bow down willingly and happily to you."

"Okay then." The announcer started, "Lets go to the judges." The big screen showed our scores for the question, Thaddeus had three while I had seven.

"WHAT!" Thaddeus screamed, "My idea was way better than his."

"And as we all know you can never risk the destruction of the try-state-area in your attempts to take it over. Thaddeus, while your idea looked good, it completely risked destroying the try-state-area." The announcer finished.

Thaddeus crossed his arms and pouted while the announcer went on with the next question. "You are working on your -inator or -izer and your nemeses rushes in before yo finish, what do you do?"

"Simple." Thaddeus started. "All I have to do sick my minions on him while finishing my work."

the spot light turned to me. "Ask him to wait in the waiting room while I finish the inator."

Thaddeus was about to laugh again until he saw the screen read that I had five points while he only had four.

"Because as we all know, members of the O.W.C.A. Are known for their politeness."

Thaddeus grumbled some more before turning away.

"Next question. You run out of conveniently placed objects to throw at your nemeses, what do you do."

"Engage him in hand to hand combat!" Thaddeus screamed.

I looked over to him and sighed. "Activate the inator."

This time the screen showed that we had the same points. Thaddeus smiled. "Looks like I'm catching up to you chump."

"Thaddeus, why do you have to be so negative about this?" I asked.

"Next question! You run out of chicken-"

"Use the fish!" Thaddeus shouted before the announcer could finish.

The spot light turned to me and I shrugged. "Get more?"

I guess I wasn't surprised to see that I had no points while Thaddeus got five that round. "Looks like were tied, chump."

"And the last question we start with Phineas. Your girlfriend or girl you are in love with has just been captured, what do you do?"

I froze, I didn't really know what I would do if Izzy was captured. "Um …" I started. "I would … use the tracker I planted on her to try and find her while plating the many ways I would make whoever took her pay." _what did I just say? _I thought, _I didn't plant any tracker on Izzy._

Thaddeus smiled. "I would pity the idiot who thought it a good idea to kidnap the demon and I would demand a ransom to take her off there hands."

"WHAT!" I heard come from up in his booth. A few moments later the elevator door came flying off and out came a girl that looked like my Izzy only with blond hair and a green dress instead of black hair and pink dress. She marched up to Thaddeus and grabbed him by the collar. "Thaddeus sweety, what did you just call me?"

Thaddeus looked around in panic for a few moments before answering, "I'm sorry Ezabella, I meant to say conniving, cynical, mischievous, perfect, intelligent, and beautiful woman I fell in love with the moment I saw her."

"And don't you forget it." She said as she kissed him. I felt an odd sensation of fear and disgust as I watched the two kiss. I turned my attention to the score board and saw that Thaddeus had won four points. I made my way back to the elevator and up into our booth.

When I got back up I saw that everyone was still staring at the screen on disbelief. "What happened?" Vanessa asked as she looked over at me.

"Well, I think I just lost." I answered.

"Not that." She started. "I mean the whole thing with you placing a tracking device on the girl you're in love with."

"I didn't actually place a tracker on her, I just needed to think of something to say and I just used the first thing that came to mind."

I walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Well it's not like it's the end of the world that I lost. All we have to do is win more events and we'll be fine, right?"

Everyone shrugged but Erick was still looking at the screen as if something was horribly wrong. Ferb saw this and walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder. Erick looked at him and Ferb gave him his 'what's wrong?' face.

"I have a very bad feeling about something." Erick answered. "I just hope I'm wrong and that 'M' doesn't stand for what I think it stands for."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Well what do you think it stands for?" I asked.

He looked over to me then back at the screen. "Lets just say that of all the people at my orphanage, I was ranked number two under least likely to get adopted."

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was sitting alone in my cell waiting for something to happen. They hadn't returned Katie and I was starting to get worried. The cells we were in weren't like those ones you see in movies where it is dark, moldy, and unhygienic. No for some reason these cells were carpeted, brightly lit, and even had a private bathroom … well private from people in the other cells, I'm willing to bet that they had a camera in it somewhere. None of this comforted me however, all I wanted was for me and my fellow troop members to get out of here. I was lying down on the surprisingly soft bed when I heard voices come from beyond the door. The first voice was feminine and somewhat like mine only with more evil. "I don't see why we have to use these L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Cells when they are better than our arrangements." The first Voice said.

The second voice I could tell was definitely Thaddeus. "Patience my sweet, we will be done with them soon enough. But first I would like to check on a little something."

The door opened and in came Thaddeus and some chick that bore a frightening resemblance to me only with blond hair and a green dress. "Isabella." He said as he walked up to my cell. "I trust you've been watching the competition?"

I gave him a curious look as he pointed to the T.V. That was in the cell that I somehow didn't notice. "We have a T.V.?" I asked.

The girl that looked like me face palmed, pulled out a remote, and turned on the T.V. To show a replay of the earlier competition. I saw Phineas standing in the middle of an arena with a spot light on him. "Um …" he started. "I would … use the tracker I planted on her to try and find her while plating the many ways I would make whoever took her pay."

I froze when I heard what he just said, _Phineas has a tracker on a girl he's in love with? _I thought. I quickly searched myself but the girl laughed at me.

"We scanned for sensors and trackers the moment we took you and we found nothing." She pulled out a contraption that looked like Erick's tracker. "But just to be sure." A scanning beam came out and ran over my body a few times. "Like I thought, nothing." She put the device away. "Well looks like we have absolute proof that Phineas isn't in love with the klutz."

"HEY!" I lunged forward and tried to grab the bars but I missed causing my face to crash into them. As I pulled back in pain my left hand got caught in the bars causing it to come out of it's socket when I reeled back. I screamed out in pain as I curled up into the fetal position, all the while Thaddeus and the girl were laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you are such a klutz." Thaddeus said as the two of them walked out of the room

"ISABELLA!" Gretchen called from the cell next to me. "Are you alright?"

"No!" I shouted. I cried for a moment before finishing my response, "Phineas really doesn't love me."

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. Now give me your honest opinion, should I go back and correct all the other stories in this story line? And by that I mean correct the grimmer? I know I said I would do it for my story 'The New girl' and I will get back on that after posting this and eating dinner and working on a report, but should I do it the past stories in this story line? It would make updating slower but I can't promise that I will be able to update much at all anyway so there you go. Give me your response when you review and I will try to get to it when I can (hopefully today or tomorrow.)**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. I'm kinda starting to not feel it with this story much but we all must go on. I will just skip to the reviews … or review.**

**14AmyChan: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. If you didn't then this chapter would have just been canceled all together.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was crying on the floor of my cell holding my dislocated arm and hurting head. "Isabella what's wrong?" Adyson asked from two cells down.

"I already told you, Phineas doesn't love me."

I could tell that she was rolling her eyes. "Look Isabella, I don't think that that is a very productive use of our time right now so-"

"ADYSON WERE TRAPPED!" I shouted. "Even if we do get out, they still have Katie so what are we supposed to do?"

Adyson paused for a moment. "Were not trapped." I was about to ask her what she was talking about when I heard a click. "I just needed time to pick the lock."I saw her come into view, "I _am _the only one of us to get her lock picking patch remember."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop bragging and open the door." I said as I sat up

As I looked at Adysons face I noticed that she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Isabella … your face."

I reached up with my able hand and felt it, I felt something wet and wiped a bit off to get a look at it. "Oh … my … god" I was bleeding. "Probably from when I hit my face on the bars."

"Who cares how it happened Isabella we need to get you out of here now." She started fiddling with the lock when I heard the door open.

I looked over to see a girl that looked strangely like Django. "What are you doing!?" She shouted.

Adyson looked at the girl in shock, "You!" the girl shouted. she ran over to Adyson and attempted to punch her, thankfully Adyson managed to block it blocked, "You're that chick that Django's into arent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know anything about Django's feelings."

"Well of course you wouldn't." The strange girl retorted while still in contact with Adyson.

"Adyson!" I cried. "Run! Get Phineas and Ferb, they'll know what to do!"

Adyson took a quick look at me then back to her opponent. "Guess I don't really have that many options now do I?" She took hold of the girls arm and threw her over her shoulder. She went flying into Adyson's old cell which she quickly closed causing it to self lock.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you later guys." Adyson said as she ran out the door.

There was silence for a moment as we all watched Adyson run for her life.

After a while Gretchen crept over to the side of her cell close to where the girl was. "You said that Django is in love with Adyson?"

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I ran, I ran like there was no tomorrow. I found myself in a sort of underground tunnel system, most likely for confusing those who try to escape. Lucky I was a fire side girl and I had an uncanny sense of direction and mapping skills. I kept moving mapping out dead ends and circles in my mind but when I turned a corner Michi was standing there almost like he was waiting for me.

"Well hello there." he said as he tilted his head.

I turned around and ran, I ran even faster than I did before until I turned another corner and there he was again, "Didn't I see you ten seconds ago?" He asked.

I shook my head, _This can't be, I calculated my path perfectly, he couldn't have caught me. _I turned around and started running again. This time watching behind me to see where he was going when I took off. Much to my surprise he didn't move.

I turned a corner still looking behind me causing me to hit something and fall back. "You know we need to stop meeting like this." I froze, there was no way he could have caught up with me. "Now why don't you be a good little fire side girl and go back to you cell."

I froze, somehow this creep has been catching up with me this whole time, then it hit me. "You the anti-Erick aren't you?"

He put on a pretend offended face, "Anti-Erick? Oh no, my and Erick go way back." He sat beside me and put an arm around me, "You see, we were friends in the orphanage growing up."

"Erick's first friend was Katie, not you."

He shook his head in frustration. "Okay acquaintances whatever, the point is we go way back."

"Like I care." I got up and tried running away only to see him right in front of me again. "How do you do that?"

He shook his finger. "Trade secret."

I leered at him and kicked him in between the legs causing him to double over in pain. I took off as fast as I could. Luckily he didn't appear to stop me anytime soon. I found my way into one of those things that looks like an underground construction site. "Looks like a good place to loose him." I grabbed onto a nearby beam, swung myself up, and started climbing. "I just hope that I can get to Phineas and Ferb."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I watched Ferb descend the elevator for the evil laugh competition something just didn't seem right with me. I couldn't shake the feeling that Izzy was in some form of danger and for some reason it became more sever recently. "Hey Erick, how far does the range on your scanner go?" I asked.

He looked over to me with a look of curiosity on his face, "Well I've tested it up to fifty miles but in theory it can cover the entire continent, why?"

"I need to check on something." He handed it to me and I started setting it to search for Izzy.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'm setting the cute tracker to find someone with a cuteness of one Isabella." Everyone in the room turned to look at me, "What?"

"So you do have a way of tracking her." Vanessa accused.

"Well I made it for something completely different, not to mention until recently Izzy would short it out every time I tried to use it without compensating for her cuteness." Everyone was still looking at me confused and I just turned the scanner on. As I looked at the results I found … nothing? "Well that's weird."

"What?" Baljeet asked.

"I can't locate her."

"Couldn't the signal just be blocked?" Buford asked.

I shook my head. "You would need a quintuplet layer of interfereum to jam a signal that strong."

"The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Catacombs have quintuplet level interfereum." Vanessa added.

I looked at her for a moment before walking out of the room. "Phineas, where are you going?" Irving asked.

"I'm going into the catacombs to see if Izzy's there."

Vanessa walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "They are bigger than the building Phineas, not to mention the scanner isn't going to work down there."

"I'll go with him." Everyone parted to show it was Django who was speaking, "I'm good at directions so I should be able to find my way around down there and find a way back."

I nodded. "Okay then, we'll go down there and if Izzy is there … why would she even be there?"

"The prison is down there" Vanessa started. "Some times recruits take captives and they need a place to keep them. It is so big so that the prisoners don't escape."

I froze and looked at Vanessa. "Where is the nearest entrance?"

She pointed over to a door on the far side of the hall. Before I could start walking Erick stopped me. "Phineas, I would like to point out that you have four hours until the -inator competition starts and we are going to need you for that."

I glared at him. "Izzy needs me more."

He sighed. "I know but we need to make sure that we don't play into our opponents hands. If you can't find anything then you need to be back here in four hours flat understand?"

I sighed. "I understand." Perry crawled right up beside me, "You want to come too buddy?" he made his growling chirping sound and I took it as a yes. "Well then we should have no problems then."

* * *

**Is it just me or am I not getting guest reviews? I check the moderate reviews and I find nothing, are guest sending me reviews and I'm just not getting them? I haven't gotten any for a lot of my stories and I'm starting to get a little worried that my stories are getting stale, or that I cant receive guest reviews. In any case when I do write the next chapter I would like to point out that I wont post it until … I actually don't know. When I'm on a good mood maybe. I'm just not feeling it that much from school.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I'm enjoying this story somewhat. I have come up with ideas like there's no tomorrow even though there is a tomorrow. I would like to start with saying that I have a new poll up on my profile. I would like to continue by saying that I am now overwhelmed with work so I can't promise updates for a while. And with that I will get to the reviews. ****In other news, I added the translations to this chapter for when Erick and Michi are talking Latin.**

**14AmyChan: I guess it is kinda heating up, but it will get hotter.**

**DizzyPirate: Don't sweat it, I don't plan on canceling the story.**

**Phineas81707: I will check it out but she doesn't make much of an appearance in this chapter.**

**Guest: I do hate school but I must work harder.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

There was a long stairway down into the catacombs and it was rather dim in the stairway. "Phineas, do you really think that Isabella's down here?" Django asked as we reached the bottom and saw many corridors.

"Yeah, I can feel it. Like an itch in my mind that is screaming at me like an unhappy fan when there favorite paring is trolled."

Django looked at me like I was crazy. "You really are confident about this aren't you?"

"Lets just find her, we are on a time limit." We continued into the catacombs, there were many dead ends and paths that lead nowhere.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Django asked after we searched for a while.

"As long as it takes."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was walked into the arena ready for the competition and not to my surprise, Thor was my opponent.

He pointed at me and ran his finger across his neck. I leered back at him and cracked my knuckles.

"Alright competitors, lets get this started!" The announcer announced. "Thor, you go first."

Thor got ready and took a deep breath, "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." he said in an evil tone.

I shook my head and almost laughed. _He thinks that is an evil laugh? _I though.

**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**

Thor ran into the elevator to hide and the audience ducked behind there seats. "It looks like we have a winner." The announcer said as he also was hiding behind a seat.

I walked back to the elevator and made my way up with a sense of accomplishment.

"Ferb!" Vanessa shouted as I got back into our booth. "Congratulations." She gave me a hug that made me feel limp.

"So it looks like Erick is up next." Irving said as he turned to Erick.

I took a look at Erick and saw that he looked nervous. "Erick?" I said causing him to turn to me. "What is it about this person you think might be your opponent that makes you so nervous?"

"It's not that I have to up against him that makes me nervous." He said as he turned to the screen, "It's the fact that he's here."

"I do not get it." Baljeet said.

"He isn't old enough to get released from the orphanage on his own."

"Isn't it possible that someone adopted him?" Vanessa asked.

Erick shook his head. "Remember, back when I was cold, silent, distant, and unwilling to make eye contact, I came in second to him in least likely to get adopted. There wasn't even a competition."

"He can't be that bad." Irving said.

Erick leered at the screen. "See for your self." He pointed at the screen and we saw a tall blond boy in button down shirt with a twisted smile.

"Well I wish you a lot a luck." Buford said as the announcer called for Erick.

He walked over to the elevator and went down. "You think he'll be okay?" Vanessa asked.

'I don't know." I said as he walked into the arena.

"So Erick, it's been so long." The mysterious boy said in a twisted accent.

"How are you here Michi?" Erick asked. "I thought that the orphanage didn't allow travel?"

"Ha ha ha, Erick, I've been picked up by a loving family, who really cars for me just like you." He placed a hand over his mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry, all you have is your poor uncle."

"Hold on you two." The announcer shouted. "We still need to hook you two up to the stress checker."

"Stress checker?" Buford asked.

"It's something that measures stress." I answered. Both Erick and Michi up to the stress checker and the competition began.

"May I go first?" Michi asked. Erick shrugged. "Thank you, Erick, you look like an ugly idiot."

"Is that the best you got?"

"No" Michi said as he shook his head.

"Well then, you are a demented, psychopath who doesn't know the meaning of the word pity."

"I thought this was supposed to be a competition of insults? I didn't know you could be so kind."

"Please just take your turn."

"Okay then, you never had any friends while you were a child."

"Things happen. You are twisted."

"Thank you my friend. You are stupid."

Erick shook his head. "You're mere presence at the orphanage made everyone else loos faith in being adopted."

Michi's anger meter slightly rose. "Ultimum nomen tuum Tribulationis Factorem."

**(****Your last name is Trouble Maker.)**

"Are they speaking latin?" Baljeet asked.

"Latina est horrenda tuus"

**(****Your Latin is horrible****)**

Michi smiled, "Vos sunt, vilissima."

**(****You are the most worthless**** person I know)**

Erick laughed. "Non potuistis terreret puer."

**(You could not threaten a boy )**

Michi's smile turned cynical, "Paenitet me,vestra Genitrix est, vilissima, aliquis scio."

**(I'm sorry, your mother is the most worthless person I know)**

"He's dead." Buford said as he took a bite of a sandwich he somehow found.

Erick's anger meter spiked and he took hold of Michi's neck. "Tuleris, ut retro."

**(You take that back )**

"Verum nocet?"

**(The truth hurts?)**

Erick's grip tightened as the referee came to separate them. "Okay, I have no idea what just happened but apparently Michi is the winner."

Erick looked away, "bastardus." Erick whispered.

**(bastard)**

Michi laughed again, "nullus nulla nullum, solus tu hic bastardus"

**(no no no, you are the only bastard here)**

Erick tried to go for him again but the ref already helped him back to the elevator.

When Erick got back Baljeet was the one who ran up to him asking confused. "What just happened?" He asked.

Erick looked away. "He insulted my mother."

* * *

(Michi's POV)

As the elevator reached my booth, I noticed a distinct lack of people in it. The only ones in were Buforb, Beljeet, "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Buforb started counting on his fingers. "Thaddeus examine yellow garbage, Thor look for runway, creep keeping eye on yellow trash wearing girl, monkey-"

"Wo wo wo wo wo." I interrupted. "You let her out of her cell?"

"Thaddeus wanted to question her." Beljeet said. "He said that he wanted to see exactly what was inside her hoodie."

I shook my head. "Whatever." I took a look around. "So wheres Djonga?"

"She in hold that was girl run." Buford mentioned.

I sighed. "Beljeet, can you translate what he just said?"

"She's in the cell that Adyson escaped from."

I looked up. "Who put her there?"

"Adyson jammed the door shut on her when she escaped. No one's let her out since."

I shook my head and walked over to the door. "Get the -izers ready, I need to take care of something."

I walked into the catacombs and pulled out my phone to call Thor. After a moment he picked up, "Meat me at the cells, we have something important to take care of." I hung up and continued over to the cells.

When I got there, I saw that Thor had already arrived. "So shale we go in?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

We walked in and I stopped only when I say Isabella bleeding from her forehead. I turned back to Thor and glared, "What happened here?" I asked as I pointed to Isabella.

Thor motioned that she had slipped and hit her head on the bars. "Well we need her alive and in one piece so we should probably get her medical attention." I turned to Isabella who was sitting on her bed with her head down in some form of trance. I hit the bars a few times to get her attention. "Look girl, we are going to take you too a specialist to get your head looked at, you can come along quietly or we could leave you there."

She got up and walked over to the door. I looked at Thor who opened it and led her out of the chamber.

"She is a lot more compliant than before." I said to myself.

I walked over to the cell on the far end of the room and looked into it. "Djonga, how ya doing?"

She looked up at me a sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm here to give you another chance." She looked up with hope in her eyes, "You bring back Adyson, and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened." I took a key and opened the door.

Djonga looked up at me and smiled. "Oh thank you Michi, thank you so-"

"Just go before she gets away and I am forced to punish you." With that she ran out the door.

I walked out of the chamber and decided to visit Ezebella and see how she was doing keeping an eye on Katie.

After a short walk I found Ezebella's quarters where I know she was keeping Katie. I opened the door and sure enough, there was Ezebella siting on a couch and Katie tied up in a chair.

"Has she made any problems?" I asked.

"None that I couldn't handle." Ezebella replied.

I walked over to Katie and knelt down to look her in the eye. "So tell me something, why did you fall in love with Erick?"

She looked away and didn't answer.

I adjusted myself so that I was looking at her face, "Look I'm just trying to find out how my friend has been since he left."

She turned her face back to look where she was looking before. "He never mentioned you and always told me that I was his first friend other than his uncle."

I rolled my eyes and got back to in front of her. "Well then, why don't you tall me a little about him? You can start with how he changed."

"He met Phineas and Ferb." She looked down, "That's how he changed."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. You see he wasn't the sort of person to warm up to someone who smiles as much as Phineas."

"Well he did."

"I actually think it had something to do with a certain blond haired girl that he met." Ezebella looked up at me surprised. "No not you." I said as I quickly turned to look at her.

"I had nothing to do with his change Michi."

I laughed. "You just said that he was your first friend, right? I would like to know what the connection is."

She didn't answer.

"Why did you even try to become friends with him?"

"It was for a patch. The 'make a new person comfortable' patch."

"And why him? There were defiantly more new people to help than an antisocial bastard child." I said as I tilted my head more sideways with every word.

"SHUT UP ABOUT ERICK! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" She snapped.

I smiled and looked her in the eye, "He fell in love with you which, caused him to want to change." Her eyes softened, "He even became friends with Phineas and Ferb, something that he would never do, all so he could spend time with you."

She looked away, "He wouldn't do that just for me."

"I'm sure that he knew it was in his best interest, but you were his deciding factor. He wanted to be near you, he wanted you."

"He doesn't love me."

I smiled more. "But you love him."

She shut her eyes tight. "I don't love him, and he doesn't love me."

"Oh I can prove both are wrong."

She opened her eyes slightly, "How?"

"Did you know that you have the same name as his mother?"

"No I don't!"

I nodded and laughed. "Yes you do."

"No, my name is Katie and his mom's name Sara."

I smiled and stood up, "What are you doing?" She asked.

I pulled out an intercom to cells and turned it on, "Do any of you know the name of Erick's mother?" There were a few noises before some of them said no. I turned off the intercom. "If he doesn't love you then why did he share his mothers name with you?"

She looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "Fine … your right, he does love me … and I love him too." She looked back at me with a lot of tears in her eyes. "You will never beat him, he will destroy you and send you running with your tail between your legs."

I laughed. "He wont do anything as long as I have the very thing he lives for."

* * *

**I hope that everyone is liking this story and will continue to read and review. And I plan to have the next chapter of my story 'the chromosome swapper' up some time this week.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**So a large portion of this chapter was written while I was feeling tired and unable to think but there wasn't much else I could do about it. I'm sorry but this chapter is lackluster and … might be bad.**

**Thedoraemons7: I have no idea what you just said.**

**14AmyChan: Thank's.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

We were walking back to our platform where our inators were being held. "Um … Erick?" Vanessa said from behind me. I looked back to recognize her question. "What's the story between you and this Michi character?"

I sighed and looked to the ground. "Like I said before, he was one of the other orphans. He was ranked number one on the list of least likely to get adopted and I was ranked number two."

"How high does the ranking go?" Buford asked.

"It only went to ten. I knew a few of them … somewhat."

"Were you friends with any of them?" Vanessa asked.

I shook my head. "My first friend other than my uncle was Katie. Before that, I didn't try to make friends."

Baljeet walked up beside me and decided to ask a question of his own. "How many of the kids on the list were actually adopted?"

By this point we had reached our platform and made our way inside. I walked over to one of the chairs that Buford had got from earlier. "None, not a single one of the kids on the list of least likely to get adopted were ever adopted."

"Wow." Vanessa said as she folded her hands. "So everyone on that list must have been stuck in there for a long time. I can only imagine that it doesn't change much."

I let out another laugh. "You'd be surprised, there other ways out than being adopted."

"You mean you grow up, or run away?" Irving asked.

I sighed and looked to the ground. "There were a lot that ran away but … there weren't many places to go."

Vanessa took a seat and looked at me worriedly. "Why would so many try to escape?"

I looked up to address the group. "The town is called Cavum-vill which is Latin for depression, kinda fit seeing as the entire town used to be a very depressing place."

"Used to be?" Buford asked.

"Yeah, they are tearing down parts of the old town and replacing it with more upbeat and structurally sound buildings."

"And Michi?" Ferb asked for the first time this whole conversation.

"He was a little screw loose at the time, now he's very screw loose. But the thing is … he somehow know about the fact that I was going to be picked up by my uncle for a longer time than I did and hated me ever since. I guess he was envious but … he just had this … strange thing about him."

"Strange how?" Buford and Baljeet asked simultaneously.

I looked around for a minute trying to think of a way to describe it. "He was … lucky."

Vanessa tilted her head a little. "How is that strange?"

"Things almost always happened his way or something always worked to his advantage. At first I thought it was just coincidence but … well I didn't really care at the time. I thought that if he didn't get adopted then his luck wasn't that amazing."

Ferb looked at me with an annoyed look. "So you don't know anything about him?"

"Other than he's crazy I don't know much at all."

Ferb sighed and looked to the side. "I hope Phineas doesn't run into him down in the catacombs."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

We were walking around in the catacombs rather aimlessly while looking for Izzy and the rest of the fireside girls. As re reached an intersection Django and I looked at each other thinking about which way to go. "Haven't we been here before?" I asked.

"No, this one's unmarked. I've been marking every such intersection that we've been going through."

"So which way do you think we should go?" I asked.

Django looked around before he shook his head. "I think we should go back."

"WHAT!" I snapped. "Izzy is waiting for us and I'm not about to abandon her."

"Were out of time Phineas." Django said crushing my spirits.

As I was about to tell him to go back without me I heard the sound of footsteps coming from one of the corridors. I quickly ran over to the sound with Django close behind me.

"Phineas where are you going?" He shouted.

As I came to a turn, I stopped and pressed myself against the wall so whoever was coming wouldn't see me. When Django reached me I signaled for him to do the same.

After a moment I realized that the sound was of someone running and it was getting closer by the second. "Who do you think it is?" Django asked.

Just then, someone rounded the corner and I quickly made an attempt to grab said person but he was too fast for me. Luckily, Django managed to grab hold, but to my surprise it was not the person I had expected to find in the tunnels.

It was Adyson who probably didn't realize it was us yet because she took Django's arm and threw him over her shoulder causing him to crash into a wall. "Django?" She asked as he fell to the ground.

"Adyson?" He responded.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked simultaneously.

Just then someone else rounded the turn and crashed into my back. Moments later we were both on the ground and my head started pounding. "What just happened?" I said as I looked at the person I ran into.

"YOU!" Adyson screamed as she pushed the person I ran into to the floor in a chicken wing.

I took a closer look at who it was that ran into me and saw that it was Djonga. "Wait a minute." I said as I looked at her. "If Adyson's here then Izzy must also be here, right?"

Adyson looked at me surprised. "You mean Isabella?" I nodded. "I completely forgot that you started nicknaming her."

"Is that important?" I asked.

"Isabella's somewhere in the tunnels but I don't know where." She pressed Djonga against the ground again, "This girl was chasing me making me think that it was the freak that was chasing me. Otherwise I would've just leveled her a while ago." She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere and handcuffed Djonga. "Now we have to get out of here before Michi finds us."

"So it was Thaddeus that took you." I said as I motioned for Django to hold Djonga.

"Yeah, he has all of us captured and want's to make you, Ferb, and Erick hurt by using someone you love as a hostage." She stuffed her hands onto her pockets and looked away. "Meaning he has taken Katie and plans to use her for something."

I froze. "Wait … only Katie?"

She looked at me curiously. "Yeah, … Erick's in love with her … where you thinking of someone else?"

I looked to Django who was still holding Djonga. "Django, take Djonga back to our section so we can question her later. Adyson and I will meat up with you later." Django looked at us then walked Djonga away. I looked back to Adyson. "Why only Katie?"

"Because Erick's in love with Katie, Michi was able to tell somehow. Ferb is dating some girl that they can't get their hands on and they said that," She looked over to me and gave me the stink eye. "You aren't in love with anyone."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Well it's good that they don't know who I'm in lo-" I slapped my hands over my mouth at the last moment.

"Phineas?" Adyson asked as she looked me in the eye. "Are you in love with one of the fireside girls?"

I looked from side to side, I wasn't going to be able to keep from slipping forever and due to the events in the last month alone I wasn't doing that good with holding it in. "Look Adyson, if I tell you this then you have to swear on your honor as a fireside girl that you wont tell anyone."

Adyson leered at me for a second then sighed. She held one hand up and the other over her heart. "I swear that I wont tell any of the fireside girls about anything you tell me involving your love life."

"Adyson."

"Best your getting Phineas, I'm willing to bet that you probably told everyone else and I'm definitely not going to tell any of the other team anything about this."

I sighed. "Fine then." I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with ... Izzy." I closed my eyes and waited for her to lecture me or shoot more questions at me but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes all I saw was her with her eyes wide opened like her mind had left.

After a while she finally said something. "How long?"

I sighed. "I've been in love with her since we were 6."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "you've been in love with your best friend for more than half your life? How come no one's ever noticed it before?"

"Because I got used to acting normal around her around that age."

She looked at me for a second in thought then broke into laughter. "Oh yeah, back when you first asked Isabella to be friends, I remember that day."

"You do?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you were so shy and so cute, Katie thought that you were in love with her back then but I said that it was just you being a boy." She laughed a little. "I remember that our current conversation at the time was how in … terested in becoming your friend she was." Adyson smiled wide and tried to avoid eye contact.

I looked at her surprised. "Really?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, you should tell her about your feelings, I'm sure she'll understand one way or another."

"NO! I can't tell her, I treasure what we have to much to put it at risk for anything" I interjected.

She laughed a little then her eyes went wide. "They told me something about you putting a tracker on the girl that you were in love with but they found no tracker on Isabella."

"She would short circuit anything I make with her cuteness alone, I have to specially calibrate anything electronic when she's around so that it doesn't blow up. it's not difficult to track her based on that."

"So you really have it bad for her don't you?" She asked coyly.

"Yeah … but it's been getting harder and harder to hide it."

"How so?"

"The whole 'love ray' incident, remember? I can't stop thinking about her every second of everyday because of that. And the whole molecular fusser thing didn't help ether."

After looking at my face she let out a laugh and smiled. "Well after we save her I'm betting she'll give you a kiss for rescuing her."

My face turned red and I remembered what was happening at the moment. "We need to get back to the competitions."

"What?"

"If Thaddeus has Izzy then he will no doubt try to use her to get what he wants, which is to win this contest and if that's what he want's then that's what he gets."

"What?"

"I don't care about this simple contest about becoming a member of the league of villainous evildoers manically united for frighting investments in naughtiness. All I want is to Get my Izzy back and make sure that the rest of the fireside girls are safe."

Adyson smiled at me and walked ahead of me.

* * *

**Like I said, I don't have my A-game but I don't have an alternative, I have to finish a story soon … I have to finish all of them soon … sorry if it seems rushed but I will try to make it better.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I hope that I can finish this story soon. I would like to get to my next one. I'm actually going to put up the poll again to see what people want me to write next. Other than that I will get to the reviews.**

**14AmyChan: I think he will at some point, but this is a multi storied time-line so it may take a while. He is starting to loose his mind by keeping it in so I might be sooner than I think.**

**DizzyPirate: Yeah, he really does care for her. And the next chapter is here.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

While we were walking over to the presentation area with our inators I couldn't help but be troubled by something Erick said. He said that many orphans ran away but didn't have anyplace to run to. What troubled me about this is that if they didn't have anywhere to run then what did they do? They couldn't have left the town, there not old enough to make it that far, and if they were caught then they would just be shipped back to the orphanage. If that were the case then they wouldn't have really gotten out. Against my better judgment, I decided to ask Erick about it directly.

"Hey Erick?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me. "What's up?"

I sighed and looked down. "What happened to the orphans that ran away?:" Erick's eyes widened at my question "I mean if they didn't come back then they weren't caught and it's not like they had much place to go."

Erick bit his lower lip and looked away. "When I was young there was a rummer going around of a place where an orphan could go to where they would never have to worry about pain ever again. It would be calm and peaceful and they would never have to worry about being taken back to the orphanage."

"If that was the case then why would any orphan stay at the depressing orphanage?" Baljeet asked.

Erick smiled and looked down. "Two reasons. One, they didn't know what the directions meant. Two, it was said to be a one way trip, you would never return and most still had …" Erick paused and turned his head to the side. "Most believed that they still had some chance of being adopted."

I walked up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What were the directions?"

Erick smiled again and looked up. "Stand at the middle of sunset bridge and watch the setting sun, once it has set you will see the way." Erick laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "There was actually a third reason people stayed at the orphanage. They saw the path and didn't want to take it, they understood what it meant and didn't want to take it. Then again there were always those who understood what it meant and took it anyway … unfortunately."

I stopped walking as I realized what it was that Erick was taking about. "You don't mean they-"

"Yeah, they know the consequences and went through with it anyway." Erick interrupted.

"Uh, excuse me." Buford interjected. "What exactly is this journey that they took? And what exactly were these _consequences_?"

Erick shook his head. "The path was simply-" Erick was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I pulled it out and saw that it was Phineas. I opened it and began talking. "Phineas, where are you? It's time for the next part of the competition."

"I'm sorry, but you wont believe who we found." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Who?"

"We found Adyson."

I was shocked for a moment. "I'm sorry, did you just say that you found Adyson?" Everyone else turned back to look at me in surprise.

"Yeah, she was being held captive by Thaddeus and Thor along with the other fireside girls."

I was speechless, I had suspected that they took Isabella but I had no idea why they would bother to take all of them.

"Adyson said that they were held-"

"Hold on a second." I interrupted. "Wait until you guys get back to us so I don't have to relay all this to everyone."

"Okay then. But you should know that we also managed to capture Djonga."

_That's not going to do us any good. _I thought. _We're not going to be able to do anything to make her crack if Michi is as crazy as Erick says he is._

"I don't think that's going to do us much good, but bring her up anyway." I pulled the phone away temporally to address everyone. "Apparently Phineas and Django have captured Djonga." I brought the phone back to my head. "Meet us at our booth and we will discuss this there."

"Alright then, see you later." I heard a click signaling he hung up the phone.

I walked ahead of everyone else as they looked at me confused. "We need to hurry, we've got some problems on our hands."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Some time later)

Our inators were set up on different platforms waiting for us to show them off. It was still some time before the actual competition started giving us plenty of time to hear what Adyson had to say. Most of us were sitting in a waiting booth while Buford and Baljeet were watching Djonga in the interrogation room that was provided. We had arranged the chairs provided into a circle (why does L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Only provide folding chairs?) so that we can talk

"Alright Adyson." Phineas said as we all got situated. "Tell them what you know about Thaddeus's plan."

"Well," She started. "Like I said, Thaddeus kidnapped all of the fireside girls so he had something to threaten you three with." She said as she pointed to Ferb, Phineas and myself.

I froze as a thought came into my mind. "Can you elaborate on that?" I asked.

"They wanted to make each of you hurt by taking a love interest."

I leaned back and rubbed my forehead. "Can we get some water before you continue?" I asked.

Ferb pointed over to a case of bottled water by the door that I had somehow missed. I walked over and pulled out a few. "Who want's one?" Everyone raised their hand. I sighed, tossed everyone a bottle and walked back to my seat.

"Excuse me." Vanessa said before opening her water. "You said that they wanted to take a love interest for Phineas, Ferb, and Erick?"

Adyson nodded. "They said something about not wanting to mess with the daughter of one of the actual members so they couldn't really get to Ferb." Vanessa and Ferb (who were sitting next to each other by the way) looked away and blushed. I however, started to feel worried.

"What else?' I asked.

"Well ..." She began as she scratched the back of her head."Due to faulty information, they have no idea about Phineas's crush on Isabella." Phineas's face turned red as everyone else looked at Adyson in shock.

"How long have the fireside girls known about that?" Ferb questioned.

"Phineas told me not to long ago." Everyone looked at Phineas who was trying to avoid attention.

I however had other things on my mind. "Adyson, could you please continue?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down slightly. "They think that you're in love with Katie."

As I felt something start to swell inside me, my grip on my bottled water tightened.

"Wait." Vanessa began. "Which one's Katie again?"

"Blond hair, pig tales, says completely random things most of the time." Django said.

I sighed. "Kind, persistent, always willing to help someone-"

"I think I get it." Vanessa said with a smile. "So she's Erick's girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "She's not my girlfriend."

Adyson let out an annoyed sigh. "Well Michi thinks that you love her." She paused and looked at me waiting for a reaction.

Eventually I gave her one. "He's right." Everyone looked at me in shock. "It would be pointless to try to convince you all of something that's not true" I looked back up. "Where is she?"

Adyson shook her head. "They took her to another cell. I don't even know how to get back to the cells that I was held in."

My grip on the bottle tightened again until it burst. "The next time I get my hands on his neck I'm going to make sure he never breathes again."

Phineas shot me a look. "All we need to do is give Thaddeus, Thor, and Michi what they wants and I'm sure they will release Izzy and the rest of the fireside girls."

I shook my head. "What they want is to step on us and laugh, if we walk away smiling then it's no victory for them." I looked up. "They don't care about this competition, all they want is to cause pain."

I froze as I realized something. "I need to talk to Djonga." I got up and started over to the door.

"Where not going to be able to crack her." Ferb said as I walked out.

I ignored him and continued walking. The interrogation room was not too far from where we were so it was a short walk.

Before I opened the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Vanessa.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

I looked to the side. "I'd rather not talk about my feelings for Katie right now."

She shook her head. "It's about … sunset bridge." I froze for a second and nodded. "What was the path?"

I sighed and turned back to the door. "The sunset was the most beautiful thing you could see in a town like that. Once it was over, you would be sad after watching it and look down being upset that it was over." I shook my head. "That was the path … straight down."

* * *

**For those of you who are shocked by what just transpired, all I can say is that I plan to have one chapter for the interrogation, one chapter for the supper henchmen, two or three chapters for the inators, maybe two chapters after that for a spoiler thing that I cant mention now, and one or two chapters after that. That is going to be the whole of this story, but I do plan for another ofter this one. So the time-line will continue. If you have an idea for a story in this time-line, don't be hesitant to ask, I do have two planed out after this one, but I have no intention of ending it there.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I just voted on the list of songs that I think should be in the next "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" and everything I voted for is loosing … how does that happen? Anyway, I need to get this story on the roll so I will cut to the reviews.**

**14AmyChan: Yeah, I know. I almost cried while writing it … okay, I did cry but only a little.**

**Thedoraemons7: If I'm understanding you right then don't worry I left it vague for a reason.**

**Thesmartone1997: Yeah, you understood that right. I know it's sad but it plays an important point later.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Perry's POV)

For the entirety of the contest, I've been staying in pet mode so that I wouldn't attract any attention. There hadn't really been much of a need save for down in the catacombs but that was handled rather well so I didn't have to interfere. Truthfully I was hoping that Phineas and Ferb would actually win this meaning that the others wouldn't get in and as I know, Phineas and Ferb would refuse joining. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N doesn't really do anything to force people to join if they win so there wouldn't be much of a need to do anything if the winners don't accept the invite. Truthfully I'm not hoping for this to be lazy … I don't want to risk my identity … if anyone found out other then a member of the O.W.C.A. An employe of the O.W.C.A. Or a family member of an employe or agent of the O.W.C.A. Then I would have to be resigned and I would never see my owners again. And there is a high risk of that happening today.

At the moment I was resting on Phineas's lap. We were doth the only ones in the room so I occasionally looked up at him and see the worry in his eye. "What am I going to do Perry?" He asked as if expecting an answer. "They have Izzy … and they plan to use her against me … and they are probably going to hut her real bad." I had known about Phineas's crush … if you can still call it that, on Isabella for some time now. If I could help him in some way I would but even if I could tell him about my secret identity … I can't talk. After I found out that Thaddeus and Thor had kidnapped Isabella and the rest of the fireside girls however, things immediately got complicated. I need to rescue Isabella if not only for Phineas but because it is also necessary if I want Phineas and Ferb to win and that I owe it to Pinky for helping me on several occasions. Unfortunately however I have no idea where she is. If I did, I would just pull my little disappearing act then go get her with Terry. However I have other things to worry about at the moment. For the past year or so it's been getting increasingly harder to keep my identity a secret, I feel like the ground is shrinking beneath my feet and there is nothing I can do to stop it. It won't be long, any day now Phineas and Ferb are going to find out my secret and I will be separated from them.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I opened the door to the interrogation room where Djonga was being held. When I got in I saw that Buford was holding her by the collar and leering her in the eye. "I'll give you one more chance hippie, tell us what you know and I wont hurt ya."

She leered back at him. "Firstly, I'm not a hippie, secondly, I have no idea what you want me to tell you, and lastly, even if I did know what you were talking about, I wouldn't tell you anything."

Buford pulled his fist back and I sighed. "Don't do it Buford." I said as I walked into the room. Buford, Djonga, and Baljeet turned to look at me. "That's no way to treat our guest."

"She's our hostage Erick, not our guest." Buford retorted.

I sighed again. "Just because she's a hostage doesn't mean she can't be a guest. Now put her down." Buford lowered his arm and let go of her. "Good. Now Baljeet, could you get a table and something to drink?"

Baljeet looked at me curiously then walked out of the room. "Why you being so nice?" Buford asked.

I turned to face him. "Because I'm better at this than you are."

Buford glared at me as Baljeet came back in the room with a folding table and a few bottles of water. "Thank you Baljeet." I said as I set up the table and some folding chairs that had been in the room before hand.

"What do you have in mind?" Baljeet asked.

I looked over at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?" I took two of the bottled waters that Baljeet had and offered one to Djonga.

"I think I'll pas." She said as she pushed my hand away.

I shrugged and opened the bottle and started drinking. When I took it away from my mouth to take a breath I noticed Buford and Baljeet were standing right next to me with very serious looks on their faces. "Can you two sit down? Your making me uncomfortable and this is supposed to be a stress free environment."

"This is supposed to be an interrogation." Buford responded.

"Well I'm not being the one interrogated, now am I?"

Buford and Baljeet looked at each other curiously before taking a seat. There was quite a while of awkward silence going on while we all stared at Djonga. "I'm not talking, there's nothing you can do to me that Michi can't top if I do talk."

"Is that so?" I asked as I offered her the water again.

She pushed my hand away again. "You have morals, more than Michi. On top of that he doesn't really care about me that much."

"All the more reason to talk."

She let out a small laugh. "You keep saying that and it's not going to get you anywhere."

I stared for a moment then laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. You need to know what we want to know." I took another sip of water. "Well, for starters, where are they keeping Katie?" She remained silent. "I would also like to know what they plan to do with her." Again, she didn't talk. "I want to know where the other fireside girls are being held." She looked away while still not talking. "I want to know how Michi got the lot of you together." She remained silent. "But most importantly, I want to know how Michi got out of the orphanage."

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything? Michi will punish me more harshly then you can."

I raised my hands in the air in joy. "She talks!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. When things settled down a little I continued. "Well yes, I can't punish you more than Michi, I can still get you to talk."

She looked at me with a smile. "And hows that?" She asked in a making tone.

"Well, if you don't talk to us now then I will have to get Adyson and Django to come in here and try to talk to you."

She froze. "What … makes you think that … a hippie and a fireside girl … can do any better than you?"

"Well, you love Django, Django loves Adyson, and Adyson loves Django … I'm actually not to sire on that last part but who really cares?"

"It's still not going to make me talk." She said in a worried tone.

I sighed and looked at her with a disappointed look. "Then I am left with no choice then to return you to Michi." The expression on her face went from one of uncomfort to one of mortal terror. "I mean I have no use for you if you're not going to talk so I might as well just give you back to your team."

"You can't!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah, weren't you supposed to make sure that Adyson didn't reach us?" I asked statistically. "I mean now that she got to us we know that Michi plans to use Katie against us. And we also know that your team is holding all the other fireside girls … and we know that there being held in the catacombs."

I looked over to Buford who was smiling. "I wounder what kind of punishment he has planed for you?" Buford asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that if we wrap her up and put a bow on her Michi wont be as angry." Baljeet added.

"HE'LL THINK YOU'RE MOKING HIM!" Djonga screamed.

We all looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure we can attach a list of everything we found out because of your failure, do you think that will help?" I asked again sarcastic.

"Katie is being held in guest quarters number ten, Michi hasn't come up with an idea on what to do with her yet but he has striped her of her hoodie to study it, the rest of the fireside girls are being held in prison cell number four, and he got us together by … it's kinda a long story."

I took another sip of water. "That's fine, and how did he get out of the orphanage?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

I sighed. "You can tell the story on how he got you all together then you can stay with us for further questioning."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want us to give you back to Michi?"

"Well … we all hang out with Thaddeus and Thor so when Michi showed up out of no where and asked Thaddeus and Thor if they wanted to beat Phineas and Ferb in a competition they couldn't say yes fast enough."

I scratched my chin for a few moments. "Then he could just b using Thaddeus and Thor … who kidnapped the fireside girls?"

"Michi did it without our knowing, later when Thaddeus found out, he was angry until Michi convinced him that it was absolutely necessary."

"Then we might have to save more than just the fireside girls … and make sure that Michi never bothers us again." I sighed and looked at the ground. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

* * *

**If you're wondering why I am writing for this story and not my other one, it's because I had a great idea for the next story in this time line but I have to finish with this one first. Now don't mistake me, I did know what the next story is going to be about for some time but I just got some great ideas for parts of it.**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm tired so I'm just going to cut right to the review.**

**14AmyChan: Thank you for reviewing for the last chapter. And if that was your reaction then I am doing my job right.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

There was a lot was going on right now, Erick was interrogating Djonga, Buford and Baljeet were helping him, Ferb had disappeared along with Vanessa, and Irving went to fix a window that he broke, leaving me with Django and Adyson. "Well I have to say I'm a little nervous about this next part." I said as we were moving our first inator to the competition floor.

"What's to be nervous about?" Django asked. "I mean they don't know that you love Isabella yet."

I got annoyed and looked over at him. "Can you please not talk about that? It's only the first round of the inators, Thaddeus isn't going to bring her out until at least the fourth round.."

"Hows that work again?" Adyson asked.

"You see there are five rounds. The first one we show off only one inator as an opening to make a first impression. The second round is our next four inaotrs followed by the supper henchmen competition, then three inators, and lastly two inators."

"Okay then" Adyson said as we pushed. "Can you remind me why we are using the ranbow-inator first? I mean it doesn't seem that … evil."

"When should we use it?" I asked.

She looked away in thought. "How about … never?"

"We don't have a replacement, and we need ten." Django added. "But this might work against us rather than help."

"I was … in a mood at the time, okay?" I retorted.

"Did this mood have anything to do with Isabella?" Django asked in a mocking tone.

I looked at him with a shocked expression before coming up with a comeback. "How are you able to walk right after what Adyson did to you a few weeks ago?"

"That has nothing to do with this Phineas." Django said as he turned his attention to the inatort,

I ignored him and continued. "Three times she kicked you there, it must have hurt a lot."

"Would you rather I had done nothing and let her catch you?"

"She did catch me. It was Isabella who saved me. You barely did anything except take Adyson away and leave me with an infatuated Isabella, who kissed me three times by the way."

"And you enjoyed every single minute of it."

"I couldn't kiss her back Django. I had to sit there and not kiss her back otherwise she would have known about me feelings."

"And now she thinks you have no feelings for her whatsoever." Adyson added.

I looked at Adyson in shock but couldn't come up with a comeback. "Let's just get this thing over to the stage."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(A short time later.)

All the teams were set up and ready for demonstration. Both team IDK and WC had their inators covered, while TTM had theirs uncovered with no one manning it.

"And now it's time to begin the first impressions round!" The announcer called. "Each team only has one inator to make a first impression with their inventing skills. Our first team up is Team IDK!."

A man from team IDK stepped forward and grabbed the tarp from his inator and pulled it off. "I give you … the milk-inator!"

As I stared at the … inator, Django pulled on my shirt. "Did I hear that right? Did they really make a milk-inator?"

"I … think so." I responded.

"Let me demonstrate." The man from team IDK pulled up a table and put an empty glass on it. After that he wormed up the inator and fired at the empty glass. When the smoke cleared the empty glass was full of milk." It fills any container with milk, and not that milk that comes from cows that are fed estrogen, this milk is one hundred percent all natural."

Adyson and Django looked at me like they expected me to explain what just happened. "Well …  
I know Erick would like it."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get the design for it later." I heard someone say from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Erick had apparently appeared out of no where.

"I thought you were interrogating Djonga?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm done. She squealed like a little piglet." Erick responded.

I tilted my head a little. "Well, what did she say?"

"You drink milk?" Django asked, interrupting my question.

Erick turned to look at Django. "Oh yeah, I drink it by the gallon, how else do you think I can take a hit from Buford?"

Before any of us could ask another question or answer one, the announcer came back on. "Thank you team IDK for that spectacular performance, now it is time for team WC to give us their inator."

A man from team WC walked forward and addressed the crowd. "Let me present ..." He pulled the cover off the inator. "The orange juice inator."

There was another awkward silence as the presentation went eerily similar to the previous one. "Was the first competition supposed to have something to do with breakfast drinks?" Django asked.

"And now, it's time for our second place holders, team PFE!" The spot lite turned to us and I took a deep breath.

"Well Erick it looks like it's time to-" I looked behind myself to see that Erick had somehow disappeared. "Nice." I looked over to where Django and Adyson were supposed to be and they had taken a few steps away as well. "Looks like I'm doing this myself." I said as I hoped in the firing chair. "Behold the Rainbow-Inator!" I waited a moment for everyone to get over there amazement … or there lack of. "It uses the power of Fruity Rainbow Flakes and crystals to generate a rainbow. I first made this for a friend because I thought she had never seen a rainbow before but …" I scratched the back of my head. "Let's just say it didn't go over that well … well … it went over fine but she was talking about something completely different … and now I'm trailing off."

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was a fair ways away watching the festivities with Adyson while listening to Phineas's rant. "Did Phineas really make a rainbow just for Isabella?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She responded.

"Isn't that considered to be a sign of affection in some part's of the world?" I asked again.

"No, theirs no part of the world that has the capability to create rainbows at will other than Phineas and Ferb."

"But seeing as he does have affection for her and he did create a rainbow for her doesn't that mean that is can be considered a singe of affection?"

"You want me to go over the very long list of things Phineas did for Isabella?"

"If it's throw out their whole lives then I doubt we have time before the week ends."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I activated the rainbow-inator and sure enough, it fired the most beautiful rainbow anyone had ever seen … unfortunately the only person I wanted to see it wasn't here.

"And thank you team PFE for that spectacular performance!"

_Wait … that was spectacular? _I thought to myself.

"And now it is time for our final team! Team TTM!"

I expected Thaddeus to take the stage or Thor to incase Thaddeus was busy with something but what I saw was Michi. "Greetings assorted meat bags and members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. I have an inator that will blow the pants off of all of you. I give to you, the torture inator!" There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at it. "It's meant to punish those henchmen who FAIL to complete any said task, like for example, capturing an escaped prisoner who is holding information that if the enemy got a hold of could be a serious problem." He said that last part while looking at the camera. I could tell that he was referring to Djonga and that under no circumstances could we ever allow him to get his hands on her.

"Thank you team TTM but we have to get to the judging now." The announcer announced.

After Michi made his presentation Django and Adyson made their way back to me. "Oh thank you guys so much for helping me with the demonstration." I said sarcastically.

"Well sorry Phineas. We were just scared of being embarrassed." Django said as they reached me.

Adyson however wasn't paying attention to what I said, she was focusing on something else that seemed to be troubling her. "Do you think Michi was talking about Djonga when he was talking about torturing someone?"

I sighed. "I guess if that's the case then we can't give her to them no matter what happens."

"Then what do we do with her?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "Maybe we can convince her to join our group."

"Now why would she consider doing that?' Adyson asked.

I was about to answer but I paused when I saw Django making a slashing motion across his neck. I had no idea what this meant so I just continued. "Well, she's in love with Django so I think she would be more than happy to join up with us … at least for the time being." Adyson's expression changed to surprised for some reason and Django face palmed.

Adyson marched off and Django looked at me like I had done something wrong.

"And now it's time for the results." The announcer said. "In first place we have team PFE with their rainbow-inator." I stared in shock at what was just said. "Because what better evil idea is there then to distract everyone with something that looks so amazing that they are too busy to stop you from taking over the try-state-area." I looked at Django who was looking equally surprised. "In second place is team IDK with their milk-inator. Because everyone needs a nice cold glass of milk in the morning and who want's to have to go through the trouble of going to the refrigerator, getting a glass, and poring when you can spill some and have to clean it up. In third place is team WC for the same reason as the last only orange juice is less desired than Milk by the current members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. And in last place is team TTM for an inator that is useless because if you get to that situation then you don't have time to punish your henchmen." I looked at Michi who was completely dumbfounded. I had no idea how it happened, but somehow we had won this round.

* * *

**And now I'm tired. I will just leave it like that for now.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi so … I'm updating this story for one reason … the time limit for my poll came in earlier than expected so … I know what story I'm going to do next … and now that I have it I have to start it … but seeing as I only work on up to 4 stories at once … I bet that a few of you know where this is going, I have to put one of my stories on hold. Now I know what your thinking, "But Axis22, why not just hold off until you finish one of your stories?" Well the answer is simple. I have a dead line. I'm supposed to get a new story rolling by the time it came but it came sooner than expected so I have to start it … now … but seeing as the poll ended in a tie, I can give some time before I have to actually start it. In such time I can post this last chapter but after this chapter, this story is going into the vault until one of my other stories is done. Now don't misunderstand, I plan to get back to this story, it's just taking a little vacation.**

**14AmyChan: Well every member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. thinks like that so it's not necessary Doof doing the announcing but I never really specified who it is and it doesn't really affect the story so it could be Doof.**

**Thedoraemons7: Well unfortunately all the coolness is going to have to wait until much later seeing as this story is going in the vault after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Djonga, the ****monkey, Buforb, Beljeet, Ezabella, and ****Michi**

* * *

(Django's POV)

I couldn't believe how oblivious Phineas could be. He just openly told the girl that I was in love with that there was another girl that had a crush on me. I immediately started after her but after a few moments I stopped. _What am I going to say? _I thought. _I mean it's not like Addy and I are dating … or that I know that she loves me … _I sighed. _What if Addy doesn't like me like that? … I know that Djonga likes me … and she is … kinda nice when you think about it. I mean do I really want to waste my time with someone who doesn't like me when there is someone who I know likes me? Well … I guess the main question is do I like Djonga back. _My thought process was interrupted when Phineas caught up to me.

"Yo, Django, why'd you run off like that?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "Phineas, when did you figure out that you fell in love with Isabella?"

Phineas looked at me strangely. "Why do you need to ask? I thought you already know that you love Adyson?"

I shook my head. "Well yes but I don't know if she likes me and … wait …" I froze realizing what exactly just happened. "You knew that I had a crush on Adyson … and you still told her that Djonga had a crush on me?"

Phineas looked at me for a second. "Is that really a problem?"

I was shocked by the shire obliviousness of his comment. "What do you think would happen if I told Isabella that there was a girl that had a crush on you?"

Phineas scratched his chin for a minute. "Well knowing her, even if she did like me back, she would probably respect other people and … oh … sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

I rubbed my eyebrows in frustration. "Whatever, can you just … answer my question?"

"Oh that." He said as he scratched his chin. "Well I've been having said feelings for her since I was six but I never really understood what they meant until … about a year ago."

I face palmed. "Why am I asking you this?" I said as I walked off.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was on my way over to the super henchmen competition along with Buford, Baljeet, and Djonga (we had her with us so that Michi couldn't kidnap her while we were away) when we found Adyson running up to us with a serious expression on her face.

"Erick." She said as she walked up to us. "I think there's something that you forgot to tell me about our captive." When she reached us her eyes met with Djonga's. As they stared at each other you could feel the tension between the two as they virtually fought each other with glares.

As I watched the two of them I sighed and shook my head. "I don't think I forgot to tell you anything that's currently important."

"Djonga having a crush on Django isn't important?" She retorted.

"Of course it aint important." Buford replied before I could say anything. "I see no reason as to why it would you would need to know that. If anything, I think it would be better if you didn't."

I silently laughed thinking how right Buford was. "Speaking of which, how did you find out?"

Adyson looked away and narrowed her eyes. "From Phineas."

"Of course." We all said simultaneously.

"Whatever the case, we don't need another problem on our hands so can the two of you hash this out at some other time?" Baljeet asked.

Djonga and Adyson both leered at each other for a few moments before turning away and pouting. "This is going to complicate things ..." I said as I rubbed my eye's.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Well the supper henchmen competition was less than a minute away and believe it or not I was actually curious about something involving Adyson. From what I could tell, she was still in denial about being in love with the hippy so why on earth would she get so worked up over some random opposite falling for him..

While Erick was somewhere getting Connor ready for the competition (I still don't know who that is by the way) I decided to slate my curiosity. Djonga and Jeet had to use the bathroom so I was left alone with Adyson. "Hey Adyson?" I asked as I tugged on her sleeve. "Could I ask you something?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a glare. "What do you want?"

"I would like to know why you're so upset with Djonga." I asked.

"She has a crush on Django." She said with a leer.

"So how's that bad?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Well ..." It quickly became obvious that she was stuck for words. "It just seems wrong for someone to have a crush … I mean something bad will happen, I know it."

I shook my head. "Girly has a crush on Dinnerbell, Dinnerbell has a crush on Girly, Erick's got one for Katie and she most likely feels the same, Jeet's got a crush Girly, Ginger, that friend of his from India, hat chick, and that dame from the food court, and if I'm not mistaken one of the fireside girls is interested in me. So tell me exactly how a crush is bad."

She didn't say anything so I decided to press it more. "And it's not like you care about him that much, I mean in the past week you tried to kill him."

"I WASN'T MYSELF!" She snapped.

"So you're saying that you do have a crush on the hippy?"

She turned away. "I don't have to say anything."

I shrugged and turned away. Moments later I felt the ground shake which caused Adyson to loose her balance. Before she could get her balance back the ground shook again. "Earthquake?" She asked.

Held up a finger and waited for a moment and sure enough the ground shook again. "This aint no earthquake. Feels more like footsteps."

The ground shook again but this time Adyson didn't fall over. "How can it be footsteps? I mean how big can it be to actually make the earth shake like this?"

The ground shook again and I stopped for a moment to think. "I'd guess about seven or eight tons."

She looked at me like I was insane or something but before she could say anything we saw Erick walking into the arena with what we presumed was Connor … and also what was causing the ground to shake.

* * *

**It is not a nice thing to leave you all on a cliffhanger like this when I'm about to put this story into the vault. Thankfully, it will build up anticipation. And lastly, anyone who can guess who Connor is can have a cookie.**

**R&R**


End file.
